Harry Potter: Avalonians to the Rescue
by Phoenix1001
Summary: Harry returns to #4 Privet Drive after his day of shopping with Hagrid and is attacked by Vernon Dursley. At the same time Lucius Malfoy beats Draco for his attitude towards Harry in Madam Malkin’s Robes. These events change the course of history.
1. Cast Adrift

A/N: This story was originally _Harry Potter Hogwarts Year One_ by Gandalf Lyonn. I have adopted it with his permission.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or anything else from the books. I do own the plot and the new characters.

Author's Notes: This is an alternate universe fiction. There will be angst, action/adventure, drama, humor, and romance (eventually). This story is rated R so I don't get myself into any trouble with what I write. Thanks to those unsung heroes who proof read this story. This story will contain child abuse, violence, possible *slash*, suicidal characters, torture, murder, and right now I do not know what else.

( ) indicates a characters thoughts.

Synopsis: Harry returns to #4 Privet Drive after his day of shopping with Hagrid and is attacked by Vernon Dursley. At the same time Lucius Malfoy beats Draco for his attitude towards Harry in Madam Malkin's Robes. These events change the course of history in this universe. Read to find out more.

CHAPTER ONE: CAST ADRIFT

Harry stepped off the train. During the long train ride, he had named his snow owl, Hedwig, having found the name in his 'A History of Magic' book. A cabbie approached him and led him to a car. Hagrid had provided transportation back to the Dursleys'. The cabbie dropped Harry at #4 Privet Drive and set his things next to the front door.

Harry's Uncle Vernon yanked the door open. "Get your unnaturalness off the walk before the neighbours see it!" he bellowed .

Harry struggled to get his things in as his uncle glared daggers at him and searched the street for something.

"Where's that filthy behemoth?!"

"You mean Hagrid?" Vernon snarled at the name. "He had to leave." The words were barely out of Harry's mouth when he realized the seriousness of that statement. He had just made an enormous mistake, maybe the last mistake he would ever make.

Vernon's meaty fist slammed into the boy's face like a sledgehammer. Harry's glasses shattered. Bits of plastic and glass imbedded themselves in his eyes as blood poured from his nose and the cuts that were made, as the remains of his glasses slid off his face. His right ankle twisted as he toppled over his trunk, sending Hedwig's cage flying.

"We're going to beat those abnormalities out of you right now!" Uncle Vernon thundered. His uncle grabbed his left arm and jerked him to his feet. Harry heard a horrible popping and tearing sound in his shoulder as he shrieked in agony. His shoulder was on fire as Vernon's free hand smashed into his chest.

Harry moaned as his uncle dragged him into the kitchen and dropped him. Dudley came charging into the kitchen and jumped on Harry's right arm. He heard the bones break as Vernon jumped on his left leg and Dudley started kicking him in the ribs. Aunt Petunia walked up, a frying pan in her hand, and stood over him. He panicked and screamed as the skillet was raised and came down towards his head.

Arabella Figg burst through the door and yelled, "STUPEFY!" as Petunia raised the frying pan to strike her nephew a second time.

"What are you doing?!?" Arabella screamed as Petunia crashed to the floor.

Vernon aimed another kick at Harry, but Arabella was faster. She stunned the brute and then his pig of a son, not wanting to allow them to hurt Harry any more.

She rushed to Harry's side and began casting charms to stop the bleeding. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' had been severely beaten. She pulled the alarm whistle from her pocket and blew it. It would be several minutes before anyone would arrive to help. She went about doing what she could to stabalize Harry.

**********

"DRACO!" Lucius Malfoy snarled.

The thin, blonde haired, boy shivered at his father's call. He could tell he was about to get another beating. His father had begun beating Draco when he was six. The first time was for wetting the bed when he was sick and running a high fever. The second time, he had been screaming in terror after being woken by a nightmare. Lucius had stormed into his room and snatched him out of bed. He was tossed across a chair and his pajamas had been ripped off. Lucius had been bellowing that he would not have a son who screamed like a baby as he whipped Draco with a leather strap.

The beatings had only taught Draco three things. His father was a monster that hated him, never show fear to anyone, and how to endure unbelievable amounts of pain.

Lucius grabbed Draco by the neck and flung him onto the floor of his office. Draco felt his right wrist snap as he landed in a heap.

(This is going to be bad.) Draco turned to face his father. It would not help much, but with the look on his father's face he needed very bit of help he could get.

"The one day I don't want you to act like a spoiled, stuck up, arrogant, muggle-hating, prat is the one day you do!" Lucius snarled as he stomped on his son's left ankle, breaking it.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming and tasted blood.

"You stupid runt. How any child of mine could have such potential and be so dim witted is beyond belief." Lucius kicked his son in the small of the back and snarled as the boy groaned.

"Still haven't learned to keep quiet, have you?!"

Draco laid on the floor, knowing that to respond was to make the beating worse.

"Don't think that I will allow this behavior to continue. You will do and act as I tell you. You can still go to Hogwarts missing an eye, an arm, or a leg."

A shudder ran through the boy's body. His father had never made that threat before.

"You were born to father children for our Master and nothing else. As long as you are able to do that nothing else matters. Oh, don't worry, you won't be sleeping with anyone. Spells will be used to impregnate those who will carry your children."

Draco heard the all too familiar sound of a leather strap being pulled from a pocket. He heard his father whisper the incantation to strip his clothes off seconds before his clothes were ripped from his body. He shivered as the only protection he had from the ice cold floor vanished. He gritted his teeth as he waited for the first blow. The snap of the strap came an instant before the lash connected with his bare flesh. He gasped as the pain shot through his torso.

"Lucius! What are you doing?!" Narcissa shrieked.

"Teaching my son to be a man."

"You'll kill him if you keep this up. Let him be. He's only a child. You've confused him by suddenly telling him to behave the exact opposite of how you've always told him to."

"That doesn't matter! He needs to obey me! Without question!" Another blow landed on Draco's back. "Without exception!" Lucius was now punctuating every statement he made with a blow to his son's thin frame. "Without hesitation! No more of your games, Draco! This is your last warning!"

"Lucius! Stop, you'll kill him!"

Lucius halted the rain of blows he was delivering to his son, to backhand his wife.

"Keep you mouth shut! I'll raise my son how I and The Dark Lord see fit. Interfere again and you won't live to see my triumph! Go to our room! I'll be there when I'm finished!"

Narcissa hurried out of the room. Lucius would take her hesitation out on their son.

"Now we can get down to business, you git." Lucius tossed the strap aside and proceed to kick the helpless boy.

Draco faded in and out of consciousness as the beating continued. Finally, the blows stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief. His father chuckled.

"I'm not done with you yet, boy. I have a little surprise for you."

Lucius turned Draco over as he pulled a tiny pouch from his robes. He opened the bag and dump the gray powder into his son's eyes.

Draco shrieked as the powder burned his eyes. He reached for his face, but his father grabbed his wrists and laughed. Lucius sat down on his son as the boy began to thrash around.

"Now, now, son. I know it hurts, but you brought this on yourself. When the burning stops you will be blind. If you behave yourself and do as I say, I will give you the antidote, before you leave for school. If not, well. . ." Lucius laughed and broke his son's left arm.

His eyes were burning, so bad that he did not feel it when his arm was broken.

"Let me tell you something else, boy. Only four people know how to mix the antidote for that powder. Two of them are at Hogwarts and you will not go near there without my say so. I am one of the other two and the last is The Dark Lord, himself. So you have only one choice, obey me or never see again." Lucius left his battered son laying on the floor.

Dobby entered the office with a blanket and covered his young master. He sat down next to the boy and waited for him to wake up.

Narcissa slipped out of the master bedroom. She retrieved the envelope from its hiding place and headed for Lucius' office.

Entering the office, she was pleased to see that Dobby had followed her orders.

"Dobby, I need you to take Draco to St. Mungo's and give this to Headmaster Dumbledore." She handed the envelope to the house elf.

"Dobby can't, Mistress. Dobby will be punished. Master will not like it."

"I've solved that problem, Dobby." Narcissa held up an emerald green sock.

Dobby's face lit up.

"Dobby, I will give you this sock, but you must agree to be Draco's house elf from now on. I know you want your freedom and to get a paying position. I was told by some of the other house elves, who heard you talking in your sleep."

Dobby started banging his head against the desk and muttered. "Bad Dobby, bad."

Narcissa put the sock in Dobby's hand and the house elf stopped.

"But Mistress Dobby is free now!"

"I know. I trust you to accept my offer. I've written Dumbledore a letter explaining everything. He'll see that you are paid. Please get Draco out of here, before Lucius wakes up. Hurry, get help for my son."

"Thanks you Mistress. Dobby will takes care of Master Draco." Dobby placed his hand on the injured boy and vanished.

**********

Arabella stood back as the mediwizards loaded Harry on a stretcher and raced him towards the edge of the protective wards. As they crossed the boundary, they portkeyed to St. Mungo's.

Harry was rushed into the emergency room and the hospital staff began working to save his life.

Arabella was pacing around the waiting room, waiting for word on Harry, when a house elf appeared, a boy wrapped in a blanket laying at his feet. Blood stains were clearly visible on the blanket

Arabella called for help as she raced to the boy. Welts covered the boys body and blood oozed from numerous cuts.

Mediwitches and wizards appeared and raced the boy into a treatment room.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Pomona Sprout, and Madam Poppy Pomfrey appeared.

"How's Harry?" Hagrid sobbed, tears rolling into his beard. "I shouldn't have left him with those bloody Muggles."

"Hagrid, no one could have known this would happen," Dumbledore said, patting Hagrid on the back.

"Excuse me, sir. Is you Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Dobby asked, the envelope hugged to his chest.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I is Dobby, sir. Dobby has heard of the Great Wizard Dumbledore. I has something for you sir." Dobby handed the envelope to Professor Dumbledore.

"And who is this from, Dobby?"

"Mistress Narcissa is telling Dobby to give this to you, sir."

"Is that the only reason you are here Dobby? And is that a sock you are holding?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No Professor Dumbledore, Mistress Narcissa is having Dobby bring Master Draco here. She is giving me this sock so I is free to take care of Master Draco for her. I is even to be paid!" Dobby's face lit up as he shrieked and covered his mouth.

The other professors shook their heads as Albus opened the envelope.

"Why did Narcissa want Draco brought here?" Snape snarled.

"Master Draco is hurt, sir," Dobby replied.

"I knew Lucius was a vicious bastard, but I never expected him to beat his own son," Snape growled.

**********

Lucius Malfoy was standing just inside the master bedroom when Narcissa entered. He slapped her across the face.

"What have you done!?! Where is Draco!?! I know he's been taken from the house!" Lucius hit his wife a second time.

"He's free of you and The Dark Lord! You'll never get your hands on him again!"

"And you're going to pay for that! With your life!" Lucius grabbed his wife and dragged her out of the room.

**********

Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic entered the waiting room. He walked up and greeted the Hogwarts professors.

"I've been informed that Mr. Potter has been severely beaten, by the Dursleys. He will not be going back, Albus. It would be too dangerous."

"I agree, Cornelius. Now we must decide where Harry will live during the summer holidays. And we also have to decide what will become of Draco Malfoy, who also has arrived here, badly beaten. He can not be allowed to go home to be abused again."

"Well, about that, Albus. I've spoken to Lucius and it turns out that Narcissa was the one who beat Draco. I am sorry to say that when Lucius discovered Draco missing, he went looking for Narcissa and discovered her on Draco's bed, dead, I am afraid. She drank poison."

"Well, I believe we need to speak to Draco before making any decision on wether or not he will return to his father," Dumbledore replied.

"If he survives," Arabella added.

"What are you saying?" Snape growled.

"He was barely breathing when he arrived," Arabella whispered.

"I'll ripe that bastard limb from limb!"

"Severus, calm down. We will deal with Lucius when the time comes. We need to make sure that both boys are allowed to fully heal before any decisions on where they will live can be made," Albus cautioned.

Severus nodded as he paced around the waiting room. A mediwitch came out and approached the waiting withes and wizards.

"Who is here for Harry Potter and who is here for Draco Malfoy?" the witch asked.

"Madam, we are here for both boys," Professor Dumbledore answered.

"How are they?" Arabella asked.

"They are stable but they are both still unconscious. We removed bits of glass and plastic from Harry's eyes. He will have to keep his eyes covered for about two weeks, so that they can heal. Draco, however, has been blinded by some kind of grey powder. We do not know if we will be able to restore his sight."

"Did you find any of the powder?" Severus hissed.

"Yes, we did."

"May I see it. Albus, will you come with me?" Severus said.

"Of course Severus. Minister we can continue this once the boys are awake and strong enough to speak with us," Dumbledore said as he followed the mediwitch and Severus down the corridor.

"We were not able to collect much, but here is what we found." The mediwitch handed a small vial containing a tiny amount of grey powder to Professor Snape.

"Was there any smell to this or Draco?"

"I was not there. I will ask the staff that took care of Draco."

"We need to talk to Dobby about what happened. If this is what I think it is, it will take two months to brew the antidote." Severus stormed out of the room and returned to the waiting room.

"Dobby," Snape bellowed.

"S-S-S-Sir," Dobby stammered.

"Did you smell, hear, or see anything before you brought Draco here?"

"Dobby heard Master Draco scream before his father left him. Dobby smelled burned hair and rotting eggs when he covered Master Draco."

"Did you have access to Lucius' work area?"

"Dobby is, sir."

"Has he been brewing a periwinkle colored potion for several weeks? It would smell of lilacs."

"Dobby is seeing that."

"How long has he been brewing it?"

"Over a month."

"I can't believe Lucius would use Dust of Burning Darkness on his own son."

Dumbledore shook his head as the other professors gasped in horror.

"Can you make the antidote?" Minerva asked.

"It is harder to brew than Wolfsbane Potion. It will take ten days to mix and then it must simmer for sixty days. It must be taken hot, right from the cauldron or it will not work. Albus, I must get started on it. Keep me appraised of his. . . .their conditions."

"Of course Severus. If you need anything, I will make sure you get it."

Severus Snape rushed out of St. Mungo's as the other professors started discussing the recent tragedies.

**********

"Minister, I must insist that my son be released to me immediately," Lucius growled.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I can not force St. Mungo's to release your son. There is also a solicitor that has filed papers to have Draco removed from your custody, permanently."

"I won't let that happen. And who hired this solicitor?"

"It appears that Narcissa hired the woman and she is highly respected throughout Europe."

"I want my son back. Ensure that I get him, Fudge, or you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat Lucius?"

"No, Minister. I will see my son returned or ensure that things change so that I get him back." Lucius Malfoy stormed out of the Minister of Magic's office.

**********

Harry groaned as he tried to open his eyes. When he could not he tried to check them only to discover that he was strapped down. He cried out in fear.

"Harry, it's okay. You're safe. You're at St. Mungo's Hospital," a woman told him.

"Who are you? What happened? Why can't I move or open my eyes?"

"I'm Julie Newstone, a mediwitch. You've been seriously injured. We have you strapped down, so you do not hurt yourself. Your eyes are bandaged to help them heal. You had glass in them."

"My uncle!!!" Harry shrieked.

"Yes, Harry, your uncle hurt you, but you are safe now. Drink this, it will help you sleep."

Harry drank from the cup that was pressed to his lips and fell asleep.

A blood curdling shriek of pain and fear woke Harry several hours later. He listened as Julie talked to the patient in the next bed.

"Draco, it's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

The other patient sobbed and Harry could tell it was another boy.

"Don't let him hurt me. Please, don't let him," the boy pleaded.

"We won't let him hurt you."

"Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's."

"Why can't I move?"

The boy's voice sounded familiar to Harry.

"We had to strap you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself. You were dreaming and thrashing around."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

"My Mother! Where's my Mother!"

"I'll find out, Draco. Now you need to drink this sleeping potion and get some rest."

"No. I want to see. . . .talk to my Mother first!" the boy wailed.

"Drink this or I will not go for her. You can talk to her when you wake up."

"I want to talk to her now!"

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can not get her until you have taken this."

"Fine," Draco snarled and drank the potion. He was asleep in seconds.

Harry remembered where he had heard the boy's voice before, in a shop in Diagon Alley. He took a deep breath and began coughing. Julie came to his bed and made him drink another potion. He fell asleep as she left the room.

**********

Draco woke to someone nearby mumbling about not wanting to be hit again. It sounded like the boy he had met in Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

(Just great. I would have to wind up in the hospital with a kid I gave Father's speech to. Wait a minute. I'm not calling him my father anymore. He's not and never has been.)

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, not wanting to mention what he had heard.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me you git? Can't you see I've been beaten? Now leave me alone!" Harry snarled.

"Well, come to think of it, I can't see you at all. I'm blind, you prat." Draco shot back and choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry about that, but I really don't like you. I think you're an arrogant, spoiled, ass."

Draco snorted.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

"I do, but I'd like to know why you're such an ass."

"Because of my fa... Lucius. That's how he wants me to act. Like a stuck up, spoiled, arrogant, brat. Then the one time I act how he's always telling me to, I get beaten and blinded for it."

"Who's Lucius and why'd he beat you for doing what he told you to?"

"He's my f... f... father and he wanted me to play all nice and sweet and muggle-born loving for Harry Potter, so I could make friends with him. You never told me your name. What is it?"

Harry was stunned by what he had heard. He had never considered that the boy had been just spouting what he heard at home.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so just call me Harry."

Draco gasped and started to cough. He felt a pain in his side and started spitting up blood. Someone came over and tried calming him down. Neither boy recognized the man's voice.

"Take shallow breaths, Draco. You'll be alright. As soon as you stop coughing, I'll cast a charm to stop the bleeding."

Draco stopped coughing and the mediwizard cast the charm. Both boys were given sleeping potion and fell asleep before the wizard left their sides.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was waiting in the hall when the wizard left the boys' room.

"How are they, Martin?"

"They're both in serious trouble, Albus. I'm surprised that one or both of them were not killed by the beatings they received. Draco was just coughing up blood."

"Both of them are very strong, Martin. They will survive this. I believe it would be wise to have someone sitting with them at all times, if you have no objections."

"Albus, I don't have the staff to do that or it would already be done."

"Then, I will find the people to watch them."

**********

Severus spun as he heard the door to his lab open. Albus Dumbledore stepped in and closed the door.

"Any word on Draco...and Potter?"

"They have both woken but are still in serious condition. I am setting up a schedule for people to sit with them, so that they are not alone the next time the wake."

"I can not help. I have this potion to brew."

"Severus, Harry is not James, Sirius, Remus, or Peter. He is a young boy who has just gone through a very bad experience. The same experience your godson has also just gone through. Do not deny your godson your help, just because of Harry's father and his friends."

"I can not leave this potion unattended."

"Severus, I know this potion almost as well as you do. You are at the stage were the ingredients most sit for six hours before you can added anything else. Go, sit with your godson. I will watch the cauldron."

Having been backed into a corner by Hogwarts' Headmaster, Professor Snape nodded and left the lab.

**********

The Hogwarts' Famed Potions Professor entered the hospital room where his godson and the son of his nemesis and his friends lay recovering. Professor Flitwick was sitting in a chair at the foot of the beds.

"Oh, Severus. I see Albus has snared you for this assignment as well," the tiny professor said, hopping off the chair.

"Filius. How is. . .are they doing?"

"Sleeping soundly, thankfully. They both are having horribly nightmares, Severus. They are just eleven years-old and have gone through so much, in such a short time." Professor Flitwick shook his head sadly.

"Yes, quite disturbing," Snape whispered, sitting in the chair as Filius left the room. He was angry because a Potter was once again making his life miserable.

Severus leaned back and watched his godson, bandages encircling his head of white-blonde hair. Several hours passed quietly before both boys woke up.

"Hello Draco."

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes, I'm here." Severus was not Draco's uncle, but Narcissa had encouraged her son to call him uncle.

"Where's Mother?"

"She's taking care of a few things right now."

"Don't lie to me! He killed her didn't he?" Draco sobbed.

"Yes."

Harry was stunned. He didn't really like Draco, but his lose hit Harry hard. He knew how the boy felt.

Severus moved to his godson's bed and stroked his hair and face as he tried to comfort the boy. He heard a noise from Harry and looked over at the boy. He could see the boy's chest jerk as he silently sobbed. Severus' surprise at Harry's crying vanished as he remember that the boy was one of the few people who could fully understand Draco's loss.

Severus reached out and touched Harry's shoulder without thinking. The boy's sobbing tapered off as did Draco's.

Albus Dumbledore, two women and, a man entered the room.

"Severus, Draco, Harry, we need to speak with you. Martina Johnson is with the Ministry of Magic's Court Division. Katherine Cook is a solicitor with MacPherson, Dickens, and Churchill. Roger Clayton is a financial advisor, planner with MacPherson, Dickens, and Churchill. Katherine and Roger are on retainer to Harry and have agreed to represent Draco as well. Martina is here to record the boys' statements as to the cause of their injuries."

Severus' eyes bulged at the mention of MacPherson, Dickens, and Churchill, one of the most prominent wizarding and muggle law firms in Europe.

"Albus, the potion!" Severus gasped.

"Madam Pomfrey is watching it. We have a meeting to attend shortly. Hagrid is coming to sit with the boys while we are at the meeting. Mrs. Johnson you may begin," Dumbledore said as Snape sighed and relaxed.

"Since we do not need any confirmation statements from Mr. Potter, we, will start with Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, this is not a deposition, we just need the answers to a few questions before the courts can proceed," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Okay," Draco croaked.

"Mr. Malfoy, how did you sustain these injuries?" Martina asked as Cornelius Fudge entered the room

"Lucius Malfoy beat me," Draco replied flatly.

"Are you sure it was Lucius Malfoy and not Narcissa Malfoy?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"My Mother never hurt me! She was there the last time he beat me!" Draco bellowed, a sneer creasing his face.

"All right, Mr. Malfoy. I was just confirming your statement. It was suggested to the authorities that polyjuice potions may have been involved."

"He never allowed her access to a cauldron. She never would have been able to brew it without his knowledge. You can ask Dobby, he'll tell you," Draco growled.

"I am afraid that will not be allowed, Mr. Malfoy. The word of a house-elf is not even allowed in official statements. Now I want this cleared up, so that Draco can be returned to his father as soon as he is well enough to leave," Fudge interjected.

"I am sorry Minister Fudge, but Draco Malfoy will not be returning to his father or Malfoy Manor before the end of the school year, if at all. We have already spoken with the doctors and they will not allow Draco to be returned to his father. His Honor Richard Blackwell has also issued orders preventing Lucius Malfoy from coming within two kilometres of Draco and naming Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape as his temporary guardians until a home can be found for him." Martina glared at the Minister of Magic.

"I will have to speak to Lord Blackwell, then. Good day." Fudge stormed out of the hospital room. He did not have the authority to overrule a judge's orders.

"Draco, do not worry about anything. Your mother has had accounts set up to provide you with financial security through your years at Hogwarts. Harry, you are also financially secure," Mr. Clayton informed the two boys.

"What's going to happen to my aunt, uncle, and cousin?"

"Your aunt and uncle are in prison and your cousin is in a juvenile corrections facility. You do not have to worry about your financial situation either. Your aunt and uncle received £25,000 when they accepted you into their home. They have been receiving £1,500 pounds a month to provide you with everything you needed and wanted, plus £3,000 pounds a year for birthday and Christmas presents. They used the money on their son and themselves. We have recovered all of the money. It totals £350,000 with interest and penalties added," Roger said.

Almost every jaw in the room was hanging open. After years of having nothing and being told that he was taking things away from Dudley, Harry was stunned to discover that the Dursleys had been given a small fortune to cover his expenses and had not spent anything on him.

"Harry, Draco I'm sorry to say that Severus and I must go to a meeting with Martina, Roger, and Katherine. We will return when it is over. Hello, Hagrid," Albus said as Hagrid entered the room.

"Draco, we will be back as soon as we can. Hagrid take care of my godson," Severus said before following Dumbledore from the room.

**********

Albus, Severus, Katherine, Martina, and Roger entered the conference room. Lord Richard Blackwell and a court reporter were sitting at the table. They made their way around to the far side of the table and sat down.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape we will begin this hearing as soon as the other party arrives," Lord Blackwell said.

"Who are we waiting for, Lord Blackwell?" Severus asked.

"Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, and Mr. Malfoy's solicitor Mr. Lawrence Leeds," Lord Blackwell replied as the three individuals entered the room.

They took seats across from Dumbledore, Severus, and the others.

"When do I get my son back!?!" Lucius snarled.

"Not until and if I decide to allow him to return to you. With your present attitude and tone, it will be a very long time, if ever." Lord Blackwell glared at Mr. Malfoy.

"Now, now, Lord Blackwell. Lucius is just concerned for his son," Fudge added.

"Minister, you have nothing to do with these proceedings. I have the responsibility to make sure that Draco Malfoy has a safe, secure place to live. That is my only concern."

"Forgive me, Lord Blackwell, I was only trying to avoid a confrontation," Fudge replied.

"Professor Dumbledore, have you found suitable homes to place Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in?"

"I have spoken to several families and have found one family that is willing to take both boys, at least for the time being."

Lucius sneered at Dumbledore.

"Very well. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Leeds, Mr. Fudge your presence is no longer required here. Please leave," Lord Blackwell said.

"Do something, Leeds. I want to know where my son is going. I'm his father. I have the right." Lucius growled.

"No Mr. Malfoy, you do not have that right at this moment," Lord Blackwell replied. "Draco is presently in a highly agitated and precarious state. The doctors agree that his returning to the place of abuse at this time could result in a complete breakdown and permanent psychological damage. I can not allow this. Draco will be allowed to recover at his own pace. This will occur more quickly, if he is not in the presence of his abuser."

"I did not beat my son. My wife, his mother, beat him, disguised as me," Lucius screamed.

"If that is true, sir, then I am correct in my decision. Draco will then have to come to grips with that fact and come to the realization that you did not beat him. However, placing him with you at this time will only make matters worse. If you truly did not abuse your son, then you will understand and accept that Draco will need time to come to terms with what happened."

"Will I be able to at least owl my son?"

"Yes, but please send all letters through my office."

Lucius nodded and left, the Minister of Magic and Mr. Leeds following him.

"Well, that went better than I had hoped. I expected Lucius to be much more aggressive and stubborn. Now Albus, what family have you found to take my young charges in?" Lord Blackwell asked.

"The Weasleys of course," Dumbledore replied as Snape's jaw dropped open.


	2. New Surroundings

Chapter Two: New Surroundings

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore entered the potion master's lab. Madam Pomfrey was there, keeping an eye on the soaking potion ingredients.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"As well as could be expected Poppy," Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, the Weasleys, how could you?" Snape sneered.

"They have what the boys need right now, Severus. A loving home with lots of people to help them. There is no way that you could take care of Draco and brew the antidote at the same time."

"But the change in living conditions will shock Draco. He's used to a quiet home."

"I understand Severus, but he needs to be around people. Do you have a problem with Arthur and Molly?"

"No Albus, it's the children, the twins to be precise." Professor Snape checked the antidote as Madam Pomfrey made her goodbyes and left.

"Aaaah. They remind you of your old school rivals."

"Yes, and I do not want Draco subjected to their brand of humor in his condition."

"Very diplomatically worded my old friend. I do wish that circumstances would have been different. I had hoped to quell the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin with your class. But, alas, you, James, and Black had to grate so on each other."

"Black was a bubbling idiot, Albus. He was like a two-year-old. He could never let anything go and neither could Potter."

"And you could?" Dumbledore retorted.

Severus glared at the Headmaster for several seconds before shaking his head.

"If any of you would have just let the matter drop, I am sure we could have worked something out between you."

"It never would have worked, Headmaster. Not after that last week before Black tricked me into going to The Shrieking Shack and Potter stopped me."

"And no one regrets that week more than I, Severus. If any of you had come to me, I would have done anything to end the matter differently."

"I need to continue making this potion, Albus."

"I understand. I will go take my shift sitting with Draco and Harry." The Headmaster left the potions master to his work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco, dressed in hospital pajamas and bathrobes, sat at the table by the window as they waited for the doctor to come and check their eyes. It had been a week since they had woken up in St. Mungo's. Ten days after they had been almost beaten to death. Their broken bones were healed. Their bruises were fading away. The emotional scars would take much longer to heal.

Draco crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down. He would have loved to go back to his bed, but even if he could see, he was too sore to move.

The boys heard someone enter. Dr. Sidney Hawkens made his way over to the table.

"Hello, Harry, Draco. How are you lads doing today?"

"Blind! How do you think I am!?!" Draco snapped.

"Do you have to take the bandages off today?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. You need to start using your eyes. The longer they're covered the longer you will have trouble with them."

"Harry, don't risk your eyesight. I know how precious it is. I'll be okay. I'm just tired," Draco said.

"Besides, the family you are going to be staying with will be here in a few minutes. Now let me get those bandages off." Dr. Hawkens began unwrapping the gauze from Harry's eyes.

"Who are they anyway? No one's told us anything about them," Draco asked, keeping his head on his arms.

"The Weasleys have agreed to take you in until the start of the school year. You will both have to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break, but you should have a more permanent home by the summer holidays."

(Lucius has talked about the Weasleys. He said they were poor, muggle lovers, and dim witted. Well, I'll just see for myself. I can't trust what Lucius said.)

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the bright light brought tears to his sensitive eyes. He shielded his eyes with his hands and slowly opened them. Several minutes of rapid blinking allowed them to adjust and he opened them fully. Without his glasses all he saw was a multi-colored blur. Everything cleared up as the doctor put Harry's glasses on for him.

Dr. Hawkens was a tall man with grey hair and brown eyes. He wore white robes and was smiling at Harry.

"Draco, would you like to lay down? I'm sure the Weasleys will not mind," the doctor asked.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, let me see how your eyes are doing and then we can get you back to bed." The doctor waved his wand in front of Draco's eyes and sighed as the spell revealed the condition of the boy's eyes.

Dr. Hawkens picked Draco up and carried him back to bed.

"How are my eyes?" Draco asked as he was tucked in.

"There has been no change, Draco." Dr. Hawkens replied before turning towards a noise at the table.

Harry was standing up, leaning heavily on the table and shaking.

"What do you think you're doing Harry? You shouldn't be trying to walk by yourself."

"It's not that far and I thought I could make it to my bed," Harry replied as he noticed a trunk and a large cardboard box sitting against the wall by the door.

"Well, you are not well enough to be doing any moving around," Dr. Hawkens fired back as he walked over and picked Harry up.

"What's in the box and the trunk?" Harry asked as he was put to bed.

"The trunk is full of Draco's things and I'm sorry to say the box contains what little you had at the Dursleys' beyond your school supplies and Hedwig."

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"And did anyone get my eagle owl, Aragorn?" Draco added.

"They are both safe at the Hogwarts Owlery right now. As soon as you leave this afternoon, they will be sent to the Burrow, the Weasleys' house."

"Where's Dobby? He hasn't been in to see us today," Draco muttered.

"He's helping at the Weasleys'. He wanted to make sure everything was ready for you."

There was a knock at the door and a tall, thin, balding man was at the door to the room. He had flaming red hair and was wearing long black robes.

"Come in Arthur. The boys need a little rest before they can get ready to go."

"That's fine Dr. Hawkens. It will give us time to get to know each other." Mr. Weasley smiled.

Mrs. Weasley, a plump red haired woman wearing green robes entered followed by three boys and a young man all with red hair. All four were definitely Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's sons. Two of the boys were twins and were built heavier than their brothers who were tall and thin. The young man was wearing robes like his father and the other boys were wearing shirts and trousers.

"Hello, Harry, Draco. I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly. And these are four of my sons. Bill is the eldest and then the twins Fred and George. Ron's the youngest and will be in your year at Hogwarts."

Molly and her sons greeted their new house guests and they started to chat. Bill, tactfully changing the subject when it started to turn towards the reason the boys were in St. Mungo's.

Picking up on his brother's reasoning, Fred walked over to the box and trunk.

"Are these your things?" Fred asked, pulling a huge, dirty grey sweatshirt out of the box.

"Those are mine. The trunk is Draco's," Harry replied as George joined his brother.

"Oy! Harry, Fred and I could fit in this shirt together," George commented as the twins stretched the shirt between them.

Harry stared at his lap. "It was my cousin's."

"Ain't anything in here yours?" Fred asked as he and his twin dug through the box, only finding things three times too big for Harry.

"Fred! What a thing to say!" Molly snapped.

"Mum, Harry'd be lost in this stuff. It's big enough for Dad to be comfortable in," George shot back.

"He's right Mum," Bill said joining his brothers. "We've handed clothes down, but you'd never let us get caught dead wearing this trash. Everything's full of holes."

Molly marched over to the box and picked through the clothes. Harry looked at Ron, who had hunched his shoulders and turned red.

"Merlin, Harry can't wear this rubbish. What are we going to do?" Molly exclaimed.

A small smile appeared on Harry's face. He had never had anyone, let alone four people, worry about what he had to wear.

"You and Dad will just have to go get Harry a few things, to hold him over until he's well enough to go shopping," Bill replied, pulling a sack from his robes.

"I'll just preform a sizing charm on Harry to get his sizes and we'll be off, Molly. The boys can stay and keep Draco and Harry company," Arthur added. He quickly cast the charm, took the parchment with the information on it, and headed for the door.

"Now, boys, remember Trudy is at the Burrow fixing dinner, so don't stuff yourselves on sweets," Mrs. Weasley commanded as she followed her husband out of the room.

"OH! NOOOOO!" Ron moaned.

"What's wrong?" Draco and Harry asked at the same time.

"Our Aunt Trudy can't cook at all. Dinner is going to be awful," Bill announced, joining Ron at the foot of the beds.

"Bill, you don't have to buy me clothes," Harry said.

"I'm not buying your clothes. I work for Gringotts. I'm on a leave of absence and am temporarily assigned as your assistant until you get settled in the wizarding world."

"What happened? You never told us," Ron said.

"First, what do you do for Gringotts?" Draco asked.

"I'm a curse breaker in Egypt. My team was investigating a tomb we had just discovered, when an ancient curse went off. The blast sent us all flying. We lost two members of our team and everyone else was put on medical leave to recover. What are you two up to?" Bill glared at George and Fred.

Fred and George were still standing over Harry's box of clothes, whispering to each other. George reached into his pocket and pulled something out. The twins made their way over to the others.

"We've been-"

"working on something-"

"since last Christmas-"

"when Aunt Trudy-"

"made the Christmas pudding," the twins said.

George held out his hands. He was holding six pieces of candy wrapped in wax paper.

"Get those away from me! I don't want nothin' to do with your experiments!" Ron bellowed.

"What are you talking about? Get what away from you?" Draco asked.

"George has some creams in his hand. He and Fred like inventing trick objects like transforming wands and exploding gum balls. They've even made toffees that will turn your skin bright purple. Ron's been on the receiving end of many of their pranks," Bill explained.

"These aren't prank candies," George said.

"But we got the ideal from the vomit drops we made," Fred added.

"Vomit drops?" Harry asked.

"Well we made these caramel candies that would make everything you eat for the next three hours taste like vomit. They taste just like caramels so you won't noticed anything until you eat something else," George snickered.

"These make every you eat taste like strawberry ice cream," Fred added.

Ron glared at the twins as Bill started to laugh.

"Your choice Ronniekins. One of these or Aunt Trudy's casserole. Just don't eat them until right before dinner," George said as Bill took one of the candies.

"Stop calling me that!" Ron growled, still staring at George's hands.

"Here Harry, Draco," George said handing each of the boys a caramel.

"What are we supposed to do with these? I take it you don't want your parents to know about these?" Draco asked.

"Aaaah. I guess, I'll hold onto them for you until we get to the Burrow," George said, putting three of the candies in his pocket.

Fred took the two remaining chocolates. He held one up in front of Ron as he pocketed the other.

Ron reluctantly took the candy and stuffed it in his pocket.

"So, Harry, do you, you know?" Ron asked pointing at Harry's forehead.

"Ron!" Bill, Fred, and George bellowed.

"Mum, told us not to talk about that with Harry," Bill scolded his youngest brother.

"About what?" Draco asked.

"My scar," Harry replied as he pulled his hair back from his forehead to reveal the scar.

"Nice one Ron. Reminding Harry of that after what he's just gone through," Bill added.

Ron hung his head as he turned red. "Sorry, Harry."

"It's all right, don't worry about it," Harry replied and received a weak grin from Ron.

"How are you doing Draco?" Bill asked sitting down on Draco's bed.

"I'm tired," Draco replied.

"Would you like to get dressed or would you rather we just wrap you in a blanket to go back to the Burrow?"

"I'd prefer to get dressed," Draco replied.

"Do you want to wait or get dressed now?" Bill asked.

"I'm going to need help getting dressed."

"We'll help you," Fred and George replied.

"What do you want from your trunk?" George continued heading for Draco's things.

"A pair of black pants and a red shirt. I'll need a pair of boxers too," Draco answered.

"Okay what color boxers?" George asked.

"Black."

"Got everything. I've got socks and shoes for you too," George added.

"Ah, how are we going to do this? I'm not exactly comfortable changing in front of a bunch of people, especially without being able to see," Draco said.

"Don't worry. I've got it figured out. You're wearing a bathrobe, right?" Bill replied.

"Yes. I'm wearing a pair of briefs, too."

"Well, do you think you can slide your pants and briefs down to your knees?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead and slide them down and I'll pull them off. Then I'll put your feet in your boxers and pull them up to your knees. You pull them the rest of the way up and then I'll help you with your shirt and pants. How's that sound?" Bill explained.

"That will work."

Draco was dressed in a matter of minutes, his modesty still intact.

"So what are we going to do until Mum and Dad get back?" Ron asked as the Weasley brothers joined their new friends on their beds.

"We need to do something that we can all participate in," Bill said.

"That rules out exploding snap," Fred sighed.

"How about what Draco and I have been playing?" Harry asked as he and Draco smiled.

"Okay, what have you been playing?" Bill replied.

"Well, one of us will say a word and the other says the first thing they think of. But you can't repeat any words that have already been said."

"Okay so how do we do that with six people?" Ron asked.

"Real easy. Harry, George, and I will be one team and you, Draco, and Fred will be the other. Harry says a word and Draco replies. Then George replies to Draco's word and you reply to George's. I reply to yours and Fred replies to mine. Then it goes back to Harry who response to whatever Fred says and Draco replies to Harry's word. That sound okay to you guys?"

Everyone agreed and looked at Harry.

"Okay, give me a second. Alright. Blue."

"Sky."

"Moon."

"Night."

"Day.

"Sun."

"Burn."

Everyone turned and stared at Harry.

"What, I had a bad sunburn last year. My aunt and uncle made me work in the yard everyday last summer."

Everyone gave Harry a sympathetic look and shook their heads slowly.

"Okay, my turn. Toast," Draco said starting the game back up.

"Eggs."

"Bacon ."

"Pig."

"Ham."

"Cheese."

"Crackers."

"Soup."

"Bread."

"Butter."

"Peanut Butter."

"Chocolate."

"Cake."

"Ice cream."

"Apple pie."

"Cherry Pie."

"Hungry are we?" Bill asked. He was answered with a chorus of yeses.

Just then Mr and Mrs. Weasley returned with several bags. They walked over to Harry's bed and put the bags down.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled.

"You're welcome dear. We didn't know which you preferred, so we got you boxers and briefs. We'll take the boys outside while you change," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, I'll help Harry change," Bill said as he started going through Harry's new clothes.

"Can we go downstairs and get something to eat?" Ron asked.

"Why don't we wait for Harry to get dressed and then we'll all go get something. Mind you, Aunt Trudy is fixing dinner and you will eat with us," Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"Yes, Mum," George, Fred, and Ron replied in unison.

"I'll get a couple of wheelchairs for the boys. Dr. Hawkens does not want the two of you walking very far, even with help," Arthur said, leading everyone else out of the room.

"Well, Harry what would you like to wear?"

Bill helped Harry change into his first set of new clothes. He had chosen a pair of light brown pants and a blue shirt.

The Weasleys returned, each of the twins pushing a wheelchair. The group made their way down to the cafeteria. They sat at a table and ate a light lunch at Mrs. Weasley's insistence.

Draco and Harry fell asleep in the back of the car on the way to the Burrow. They only woke up as Arthur and Bill laid them down on beds in a small room.

"Where are we?" Harry mumbled.

"We're home. We rearranged the den so you and Draco would have a first floor room. If you need anything just follow my sons' examples and yell," Mr Weasley said as he and Bill smiled.

"Dinner will not be ready for a few hours. You can rest in here until then," Arthur continued.

"Can I get something to drink?" Draco asked.

"What would you like?" Bill asked.

"Orange juice, please," Draco replied.

"Harry, what about you?" Arthur asked.

"I'll take a glass of orange juice too, please."

"I'll get it Dad. I'll be right back."

Arthur and Bill left the boys to rest. Bill returned minutes later with two glasses of orange juice, Dobby following him.

"Is Master Draco better....?" Dobby asked standing at the foot of the beds.

""I'm not better but I'm getting there, slowly, very slowly," Draco replied.

"Harry Potter! Dobby exclaimed. "Dobby is pleased to finally meet you. Mrs. Wheezy said that you is to be coming here. If Dobby can serve Harry Potter, Harry Potter must let Dobby know. If Master Draco is not objecting," Dobby said ducking his head.

"It's all right Dobby. You can help Harry if he asks you to. You can help anyone in this house, too. I'm not going to punish you Dobby, you saved me from Lucius."

"Dobby is sorry he could not do more, sir."

"You did what my Mother wanted you to do. Lucius is the bastard that killed her."

"Well, I have your caramels. Put them in your pockets, until I come back for you." Bill handed the candies to his friends before leaving them to rest.

**********

Dinner was an unusual experience for Draco. Bill sat between Draco and Harry and George sat on Draco's other side. Ron sat next to Harry and Percy sat across form Bill.

The conversation was jumbled and exuberant, a complete contrast to what dinner was at Malfoy Manor. Draco enjoyed the meal and even without seeing Percy's face, he laughed along with Fred and George. Harry and Bill joined in and they all received a glare from Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley treated Harry and Draco as she did her own children, constantly fusing over them. She had them take baths and go to bed early.

**********

Harry tried the door, but it was locked as usual. He rang the bell.

Uncle Vernon opened the door and growled at him. He grabbed Harry by his collar and dragged him through the door. Vernon slapped his nephew and tossed him across the living room. He picked up a golf club and raising it over his head, stalked towards Harry.

Harry screamed as the club came toward his head.

Harry sat up and screamed.

George and Fred burst into the room. George had a block of white cheese in his left hand and a chunk of roast beef in his teeth. Fred had a chicken leg in his mouth and a large piece of bread in his right hand.

George dropped the food and raced to Harry's side. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy as he sat down on the bed.

"It's all right Harry. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you," George whispered as he rubbed Harry's back.

Fred put his snack down on a table and moved to join his brother in comforting their guest. He was rounding the end of Harry's bed, listening to the boy cry and mumble.

"Please don't. I didn't mean it. Please don't hit me," Harry begged, still caught up in his nightmare. He was sitting upright like a stone statue, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Come on 'Arry. Wake up. You're safe. It's just me and Fred here. We won't hurt you," George coaxed.

Fred put his hands on Harry's shoulders and started rubbing them. He remember when his Mother had done the same for him when he was little and had a nightmare, which was quite often with Bill, Charlie, and especial Percy for brothers.

"George, what we gonna do? He ain't coming out of it," Fred said.

George shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. They had been warned by the doctors that this would happen to both of the boys.

"Why hasn't Mum come down yet?" Fred asked, looking around the dimly lit room.

"It was only one scream. She probably thinks it was one of our tricks," George replied.

Much to the twins shock, Draco screamed and shot out of his bed. He stumbled to his feet as he reached for his eyes, his fingers curled into claws.

Fred sprang across the room and grabbed Draco's hands as they reached for his bandaged eyes. Draco started to pull away from Fred and fell onto his bed, dragging Fred down on top of himself. He started kicking and squirming trying to free himself.

"George, help me. He's gonna hurt himself," Fred called frantically.

"I can't leave Harry. We need Mum and Dad. MUM! DAD! We need help!" George bellowed.

"No need to wake everyone up. We're here," Mr. Weasley said as he and Molly entered the room. Bill, Ron, and Ginny were right behind them.

"Help Harry, Mum. He's having a nightmare. I'll help Fred," George said, moving away from Harry to let Mrs. Weasley get to him as he scrambled across the bed to help Fred.

George and Fred held Draco's arms, preventing him from clawing his already damaged eyes. They called his name and gently shook him, trying to wake him. Their mother was having no luck waking Harry, either.

"What's all the racket for?" a bleary eyed Percy said as he stumbled into the room.

"We're throwing ourselves a 'Percy's a prefect sympathy party.' What do ya think we're doing, ya big git," George growled as he and Fred managed to get Draco to lie down.

"George!" Molly grumbled as Bill and Ron tried to muffle their snickers.

"Percy, take Ginny back to her room. Then contact Professor Dumbledore and Dr. Hawkens. Tell them that the nightmares have started, but that we can not wake Draco or Harry. Bill, Ron will you make some tea and biscuits, please. This is going to be a long night," Arthur said. His words would be prophetic.

The Weasley children left their brothers and parents to comfort their friends. Percy put Ginny back to bed and went about contacting the doctor and headmaster, through the fire in the living room. Bill placed a cup of tea in Percy's hand as he explained what the problem was to Dr. Hawkens.

Percy having finished making his calls joined his brothers at the kitchen table.

Fred and George were on one side sipping tea. Bill had his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"How are they?" Percy asked.

"They finally came out of it,-"

"Mum and Dad chased us out," George finished for Fred.

At that moment Dr. Hawkens, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape knocked at the kitchen door. Bill let them in and rejoined his brothers as the new arrivals went to check on Harry and Draco.

"Why didn't we just give them a potion for dreamless sleep. Then they won't have those nightmares?" Ron asked.

"They had too many in St. Mungo's. You can only take a dreamless sleep potion so often. It's vital to your mental health for you to dream," Bill said.

"Poor, Harry. First he lost his parents and then he gets stuck with those awful

muggles for relatives. I can't see anyone making someone live in a cupboard. He's so quiet, it's like he's afraid to even breath," Ron mumbled.

"What about Draco?" Bill asked.

"That stuck up, git. He can. . . ."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly bellowed, entering the kitchen. "How dare you even think that?"

"But Mum. He demanded I get him a glass of water after dinner. He didn't ask, he ordered me to," Ron snarled.

"Ron, he's used to having people wait on him. Just give him a chance to adjust. Harry isn't the only one to have lost everything he had," Arthur added.

"Ron, just give Draco some time. I mean in one day he lost his home, his family, and his eyesight," Bill said.

"What's happening with Harry and Draco?" George asked.

"Professor Snape brought a potion to help them sleep. It won't do anything about the nightmares but it will help them sleep and they can take it more often," Molly said as she poured Arthur and herself cups of tea.

"So what are we going to do? If they're going to have nightmares and wake up screaming, they're going to keep waking everyone up," Percy said.

"We'll have to take turns watching them at night," Bill suggested.

"I can take the morning shift, I'll be up already," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm not working, other than helping Harry, so I'll take the late night shift. I can go back to bed when Mum gets up. Dad, you're not taking a shift, you have to work," Bill said.

"Then who will take the early evening shift?" Arthur asked.

"We will. Ron and Percy can help us too," the twins replied, their brothers nodding in agreement.

"How is. . .are they?" Severus asked looking down at his godson.

"Exhausted and emotionally drained. Both boys have been through too much for them to deal with in the last few weeks," Dr. Hawkens answered.

"How long will they need to be watched through the night?" Albus asked.

"I have no idea. They Weasleys can not be expected to stand vigil alone. It will be rough on everyone who sits with Harry and Draco," Dr. Hawkens said.

"I have no great love for Potter, but for Draco's sake I will take my turn sitting with them both," Severus said, brushing his finger tips across Draco's discolored cheek.

"I will talk to the other professors and Hagrid. We can all take turns watching the boys, as we did when the were in St. Mungo's," Albus said before leaving Severus and Dr. Hawkens with the boys.

The sun was rising as Professor Dumbledore and the Weasleys waited for Dr. Hawkens to finish with Harry and Draco. A shriek of fear echoed through the house causing everyone to jump to their feet and headed for the den.

Harry, shaking in terror, had wedged himself in the far corner of the room, beside a bookcase. His eyes were wide as he hugged himself.

Severus was holding Draco against his own body. Dr. Hawkens was stepping around the beds to approach Harry.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! I didn't mean to do it! NO! NO! Please don't hit me!" Harry screamed in horror, raising his hands to protect his head and face.

Dr. Hawkens stopped as the doorway was filled with worried people.

"It's all right Harry. I'm not going to hurt you,"

"I couldn't help it. Please don't hit me," Harry begged as he slowly slipped to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Tell me what happened Harry. You are not in trouble. I promise no one will hurt you," the doctor said as Dobby popped into the room.

"Dobby is hearing screaming. Is Master Draco and Harry Potter okay?"

"Dobby, Harry's having a nightmare, stay back please," Draco whispered as Dobby hopped up on Harry's bed.

Dobby looked down at the bed as he lifted first one foot and then the other. "OH, Dobby will change Harry's bed clothes." The house elf jumped off the bed and snapped his fingers. The bed clothes vanished. Seeing a damp spot on the mattress, he snapped his fingers again and the spot vanished. A third snap and fresh bed clothes appeared on the bed.

Everyone, except Harry and Draco, was staring at the house elf. They suddenly realized what had happened.

"MERLIN! This is my fault," Draco wailed, realizing why Dobby had to change Harry's bed.

"How can this possibly be your fault?" Severus asked.

"I told him about the first time Lucius beat me," Draco moaned. "He must have had a nightmare and woke up not realizing where he is."

"He wet the bed? At his age?" Percy exclaimed, the only one who hadn't realized what had happened.

A moan from the corner brought everyone's attention back to the frighten boy huddled in the corner.

"Percy! Out! Out, all of you out. We'll take care of this," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"Ooooooooohhhh. Dobby is sorry, he is. He is going to close his hands in the oven," Dobby whined and turned to leave.

"No you won't Dobby. You didn't do anything wrong. Instead of closing your hands in the oven, go run a warm bath for Harry. He'll feel better after a bath. I always took one after Lucius beat me," Draco said.

"Dobby will run the bath," Dobby announced before disappearing with a pop.

Harry was still huddled in the corner rocking back and forth as he hugged himself. His quiet sobs pulling at everyone's hearts.

George walked around Draco's bed and slowly approached his terrified friend. To appear less menacing, he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to Harry's side.

"Harry, are these your clothes? They're big enough for Fred and I to fit in together," George whispered.

"What's George doing?" Snape hissed.

"He's trying to get Harry's attention. He and Fred went looking through Harry's clothes from his aunt and uncle's house, but nothing would fit him. Everything was big enough for you to wear," Draco whispered, he felt his godfather jerk at that information.

"They're Dudley's old clothes," Harry finally replied.

"He must be as big as a pig," George snickered.

"Yeah, and he's got a tail now, too," Harry chuckled.

"Where'd he get a. . ."

"George, let that go," Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes, sir. So Harry, do you know where you are now?"

"Yes, your house."

"That's right and you are safe here. We aren't gonna let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks."

"How do you feel?" George asked as everyone watched him slowly drawing Harry back from his nightmare.

"I'm cold and tired. And I'm wet," Harry said before moaning.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I've gotta change my bed,"

"Don't worry about that. Dobby's already changed it," George said, taking the risk of putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped at the touch but let George keep his hand on him.

"Then you know and I did hear someone say at my age," Harry whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it Harry. No one cares that it happened. We all know you're not feeling well. It was an accident and no one blames you," George said as he brought his other hand to Harry's empty shoulder. He started rubbing the boy's shoulders to comfort him.

"Then who said at my age?"

"My git of a brother Percy and Mum yelled at him for it," George chuckled, knowing that his mother was glaring at him.

Harry giggled. Someone else had gotten yelled at besides him.

"Now, how would you like a nice bath? Dobby's running one for you right now and Fred and I will help you," George said, pulling Harry closer to himself.

"But I. . ."

"We know and we don't care," George interrupted.

"Yeah, Harry, let us help you," Fred added.

Harry gave in. The twins were about to help him to his feet when Bill stepped up and swept Harry up off the floor."

"Bill!" Harry choked.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I can get cleaned up while you're having your bath," Bill said, following Fred and George out of the room with Harry in his arms.

"I wish I had a family like this one," Draco mumbled as he buried his head in his godfather's robes.

Severus hugged his godson and slowly nodded his head.

"Draco, Professor, would you like some tea or hot chocolate?" Ron asked.

"Hot chocolate," Draco said. "Please," he added as he heard a grunt start in Ron's throat.

"Professor?"

"I'll have hot chocolate also, Ron. Thank you for asking," Severus replied, hoping to easy Draco's transition into his temporary home.

"Ron," Draco called, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Yes," Ron grumbled.

"I'm sorry for the way I talk to you sometimes. I don't really mean to be obnoxious and rude. That's just the way I was taught to speak and act towards everyone. And if I didn't do it. . . "

"I know Draco. I'm sorry I've got such a short temper. I'll try to give you some slack. I'll be right back with your hot chocolate," Ron broke in.

"Thanks, Ron," Draco called as Ron left the room.


	3. Allies and Enemies

Chapter 3

Allies and Enemies

Molly entered the den to check on the boys. There had not been a sound from Harry or Draco in almost three hours. She was surprised to find all six boys asleep. Fred was laying next to Draco and George had his arms wrapped around Harry. Bill and Ron were sharing the overstuffed easy chair, Ron's head on Bill's shoulder.

She moved through the room pulling the covers over the boys in the beds before getting an extra blanket from the closet.

Bill woke as his mother covered him and his youngest brother. He carefully slipped from Ron's side without waking him, tucking the blanket around him before following his mother into the kitchen.

Dobby was pouring tea for Mrs. Weasley and Bill as Percy and Ginny came in from the garden. Two more cups appeared on the table as Percy and Ginny sat down.

"Now, we need to be quiet dears. Harry and Draco have been asleep for almost three hours," Molly said sipping her tea.

"Thank goodness. They haven't slept longer than two hours since they got here. Maybe they've worked themselves through their nightmares," Percy sighed, looking at his exhausted mother and brother.

"Hello, Molly, Bill, Percy, Ginny," Professor McGonagall said appearing at the backdoor.

"Oh, come in Minerva. The boys are asleep," Molly said as Dobby poured a cup of tea for the newest arrival.

Minerva sat next to Mrs. Weasley as Percy and Ginny looked out the open top of the door to see a giant gray owl swooping in for a landing.

Professor McGonagall gasped as the owl landed on the door and stared at Bill. A letter was tied to its leg.

"Hello, Osiris," Bill called happily as he got up to get the letter.

"Is that an Ancient Great Gray?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, it's the same owl that brought us the letter telling us that Bill had been injured and rescued," Molly replied as Bill took the letter from the owl.

"Can you wait for a reply, Osiris?" Bill asked as he opened the letter.

The owl nodded and ruffled his feathers.

_Hi Bill,_

_How are you recovering? The boys would like to see you before you return to curse breaking._

_My research is not progressing as quickly as I had hoped._

_I would like to talk to you before you return to Egypt, also._

_How are things going with your current assignment? Is_

_he doing well?_

_Well, I need to get back to the boys. They're driving Filch_

_up the walls. Mrs. Norris has taken a liking to Cody and won't_

_let Filch near him._

_The boys will be riding the train to school, even though_

_we've been here since June. Professor Dumbledore and I felt that it would give them a chance to meet some of their classmates before they are sorted._

_If you need anything, anything at all, let me know._

_Your Friend,_

_Logan_

"Is that from your friend in Egypt?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but he's in England now. His nephews are starting at Hogwarts this year. I need to send a letter back with Osiris," Bill replied, his face brightening as an ideal came to him.

Bill dug a quill, ink, and parchment from a drawer and quickly wrote a short note and tied it to Osiris' leg.

"Osiris, I know I don't have to worry about you, but it is very important that Logan get this as soon as possible." The Great Gray gave Bill a dirty look.

"This is an emergency Osiris. Harry and Draco aren't sleeping very well. If they don't get some help soon, they will get very sick," Bill was about to continue when a piercing scream issued from the other room.

Osiris butted his head against Bill's shoulder as Bill started to turn. He looked back at the owl, who's expression was very serious. The owl gave Bill a nod and launched himself into the air.

Bill headed for Draco and Harry's room. Entering, he was not surprised to find his mother cradling Draco in her arms as George held on to a frightened Harry. Ron sat in the chair a worried look creasing his face. Percy, for once not being a total git, had a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**********

Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and their mother sat around the kitchen table sipping tea and waiting for Dr. Hawkens to complete his examinations of Draco and Harry.

"Bill, are you gonna tell us who sent those?" George asked, pointing to wooden boxes sitting on the end of the table.

"And how they got passed the Ministry?" Fred added.

"Yes, Bill, I would also like to know how you were able to slip two package from Avalon passed the Ministry," Molly said, eying the boxes.

"Well, they're asleep again. Nancy is sitting with them," Dr. Hawkens said as he entered the kitchen.

At that moment Minister Fudge and an older woman in yellow robes knocked at the kitchen door.

"Come in Minister Fudge. Who is this with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"This is Ms. Heather Clark with the Department of Underage Wizard Protective Services. She is here to ensure that your home meets Protective Services standards," Cornelius Fudge said with a broad smile.

Molly was about to say something when Arthur came in from the living room with Katherine Cook, Roger Clayton, and another gentleman in beige robes.

"Molly, Minister Fudge is on the way with someone from the Underage Wizard Protective Services Department," Arthur said before he noticed the minister and his companion.

"Well, Arthur, I see you were informed of my visit. Ms. Clark will begin the inspection now," fudge replied.

"I have only one thing to say. As I understand it, there are five children presently living here, not including Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I am sorry but that by itself requires me to remove both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter from the premises," Ms. Clark said as Cornelius Fudge smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped. Katherine Cook stepped in front of the shocked couple and glared at Fudge and Clark. Dr. Hawkens turned and walked back into the den.

"You are not removing anyone from this home," Katherine snarled.

Cornelius Fudge gulped and looked to Ms. Cook for help.

"I will remove any and everyone I see fit to remove from this house. If you give me any trouble, I'll remove all of the children from this house."

Fudge let a smile cross his face as he looked around the kitchen. Seeing the boxes with 'Avalon' written on them, he pointed them out to Ms. Clark as his smile grew.

"Illegal items in the home, too. I think I will have to remove all of the underage wizards and witches from these premises." Clark started writing in a book she pulled from her robes.

"I have documentation giving me and the people they are for the rights to receive and keep those packages and their contents," Bill said, standing up and walking towards the boxes.

"Ms. Clark you do not have the authority to remove anyone from this home," Katherine countered.

"Yes, I do. There are not enough bedrooms in this house to accommodate the people living here," Clark growled.

"That is being taken care of. Mr. Francis Taylor is a contractor that my firm has hired, with Arthur and Molly Weasley's consent to remodel their home. Several rooms will be added to accommodate the people who will be living here," Katherine fired back.

"That has no bearing on my decision. The present living conditions do not meet minimum requirements. The illegal items only make matters more serious. I will be taking all of the children with me."

"I told you I have the legal documentation allowing me to possess those packages. In fact, I have copies right here that you can have," Bill growled. He pulled several pages of parchment from his robes and handed them to Minister Fudge.

The Minister glared at Bill as he took the pages.

"That is all well and good Mr. Weasley, however, until the documents are authenticated I will have to confiscate those boxes," Fudge smirked, stuffing the documents into his robes.

"Minister, please do not touch the boxes, they have been charmed to protect them from theft," Bill said as Fudge moved to get the boxes.

"Cornelius, what is the meaning of this?" Lord Blackwell said as he appeared at the kitchen door.

"I came here to remove Mr. Malfoy from these deplorable conditions. Then I discovered these illegal packages, which I am about to confiscate. We will also be removing the rest of the children from this house."

"No, you will not. I approved of this placement and no one is removing anyone from this home. I also know of the packages. I have copies of the documents on my desk and they are unquestionably from the Avalonian Embassy. I am fining you, Mr. Fudge and you, Ms. Clark for attempting to circumvent a court order. You will receive the paperwork on your fines tomorrow. Please leave now so that this family can continue their day without further interruptions," Lord Blackwell said, entering the kitchen and receiving a cup of tea from Molly.

"Mr. Blackwell, I understand that you are a member of the Wizengamot and a judge in the Ministry's Court Division. What are your duties as a Judge in the Department of Justice?" Ms. Clark asked.

"I am the head of the department. It falls to me to handle the day to day requirements of maintaining order in our world. I preside over non-criminal hearings and am also a member of the appellate court. The Aurors, hit wizards, and Magical Law Enforcement Squad are under my Department. I am surprised at your question Ms. Clark. How long have you been with Protective Services?"

"Three weeks," Ms. Clark replied.

"I believe it would be a good idea for you to return to your office and learn who your superiors are. I will contact your supervisor about disciplinary action in this matter."

"You're the head of the Justice Department?" Ms. Clark squeaked.

"Yes."

"We'll be leaving, Lord Blackwell. I believe this to be all a misunderstanding and do not think any disciplinary action is necessary," Cornelius said.

The Minister of Magic and Ms. Clark stalked out of the kitchen and through the garden. They were quite unhappy to have had their plans to return Draco to his father smashed to bits.

"Now, how are Draco and Harry doing?" Lord Blackwell asked.

"Not much better, but they're still asleep. The packages arrived a few minutes before Fudge and Clark," Bill replied.

"Well, we're awake now," Draco grumbled as Dr. Hawkens led the two boys into the kitchen.

"Are those the packages you're talking about?" Harry asked, pointing to the boxes at the end of the table.

"I had a friend send a couple of things that should keep you and Draco from having nightmares," Bill replied as Dr. Hawkens guided his patients into chairs.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Draco moaned.

"Sorry, Draco. Fudge wanted to have you sent back to Lucius. He brought a new witch from Protective Services to remove you because the house is too small for so many people. I heard about the visit from a friend at the Ministry and contacted Katherine. We arrived just after they did," Arthur replied, joining everyone at the table.

"Then Fudge saw your packages and since trade with where they came from is strictly monitored and restricted he tried to confiscate them, even though I have all of the necessary paperwork to make receiving and keeping the contents legal," Bill added.

"Where are they from and what's in them?" Draco asked, his curiosity peaked.

"You'll find out what they contain when you open them. As to where they are from. . . . ."

"AVALON!" the twins chorused, interrupting Bill.

Draco gasped. "Are you serious? Lucius has been trying for years to get something, anything really, from Avalon. When can we open them?" Draco asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Now is fine," Bill replied as he moved the packages to the table in front of Draco and Harry.

The boys wasted no time in ripping the boxes open. Harry cautiously looked inside his box as Draco put his hand in his.

"It's a teddy bear," Harry said as he and Draco pulled the stuffed animals from their boxes.

The bears were about two feet long and had brown eyes. They were covered with thick, soft, dark brown fur. Draco's bear had a red ribbon around its neck and a blue one encircled the neck of Harry's.

"Are these from The Golden Toy Box's The Menagerie ?" Draco asked, running his hands over the bear.

"Yes," Bill answered.

Everyone except Bill and Harry gasped in shock.

"Get each of us one, Bill," Fred and George shouted.

"They're teddy bears. What do the two of you want with teddy bears? You're a little old for stuff animals aren't you? Aren't I?" Harry asked, a blank look on his face.

"Harry, Lucius tried for years to get me one of these. No one is going to think anything less about you for having one of these," Draco replied, hugging his bear.

"No kidding-" George said.

"we found a catalog-"

"in the basement-"

"a few years ago."

"It was fifteen years old-"

"and from The Golden Toy Box," Fred finished.

"We had wanted to order some toys for Bill, but the Ministry at the time stopped allowing imports from Avalon," Molly said.

"I've never heard of Avalon. Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Avalon is one of four continents that exist slightly out of synch with our world. Sort of like Diagon Alley in London," Mr. Weasley explained, smiling at Harry.

Harry pleaded with Bill to go shopping after the Minister of Magic left. Bill finally caved in, agree to take Harry the next morning.

**********

Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, George, and Bill stepped into Diagon Alley. The boys roamed up and down the shops for over an hour before Harry decide to go into Ulric Undone's Unusual and Unique Gift Shoppee. He talked the others into waiting outside while he made some purchases.

A wizard in bright yellow robes bumped into Harry as he was leaving Ulric's. The man disappeared before Harry could say anything.

Ulric's shop was filled with hundreds of items. Necklaces and pendants hung on pegs over trays of rings and babbles. Harry wondered through the narrow aisles looking for gifts for the Weasleys.

A wizard in red robes stepped around the end of the aisle blocking Harry's path. He was looking directly at Harry with a grim scowl plastered to his face.

"Where is it young man?" the man growled.

"Where's what? Who are you?"" Harry asked,

"I'm Bruce Turner, with the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. We've detected an illegal Time Turner on your person. Where is it?" the man said, moving towards Harry.

"I don't have any Time Turner. I don't even know what a Time Turner is," Harry exclaimed, turning to flee, only to run into a witch who was also wearing red robes.

"Young man, you will have to come with us," the witch said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling a feather from her pocket.

Harry felt as if a hook had been placed just behind his naval and was pulling him backwards.

Harry blinked and looked around. He was in a small grey room with the witch and wizard from Ulric's. There was a padded table with manacles against the far wall and a heavy metal door in the wall to his left. A single glowing orb floated near the center of the ceiling.

"Strip!" the witch snarled, shoving Harry toward the table.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Get out of your clothes, now!" she yelled.

Harry started to undress. He kicked his shoes off and the wizard grabbed them. The witch eyed him menacingly as he slowly removed his clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Turner searching his things as he took them off.

"GOT IT!" Turner bellowed pulling a length of leather from one of Harry's pockets. A small hourglass was attached to the strap.

"You're in for it now. Where'd you get this?" Turner growled at Harry as the boy dropped the last of his things to the floor.

Harry shivered in the cold room and whimpered. He had no idea what was going on.

"T-t-t-t-that's not mine. I-I-I've n-n-never s-s-seen it b-b-b-before," Harry stammered, goose bumps appearing all over his body.

"Don't give us that. We know all about you and your little games. You will tell us everything we want to know. One way or the other," the witch cackled.

**********

"He's been in there for over an hour. What could he be looking for?" Ron asked, pacing in front of Ulric's and running his hands through his hair.

"Bill, Fred and I are going in to look for him," George said as he and his brother headed into the shop. They came bursting out seconds later.

"Ulric said that a witch and a wizard in red robes portkeyed Harry away," Fred gasped as he and George took Draco's arms and guided him towards Gringotts.

"We need to tell Mum and Dad that Harry's been kidnaped," George added, his brothers following him.

"And Professor Dumbledore and Lord Blackwell," Bill added.

The boys rushed into Gringotts and sent their messages.

**********

Lord Richard Blackwell was sitting at his desk when his secretary, Mary Stern, burst through the door.

"Harry Potter has been taken from Diagon Alley!" Mary hollered.

"Merlin's Beard! When?"

"Over an hour ago. We have personnel searching for him now."

Lord Blackwell spun his chair to see if any additional Ministry employees were available to join the search for Harry. Sliding the wall panel aside, he checked the map of the Ministry building that showed everyone at the Ministry. A flashing red dot along the bottom edge of the map caught the Judge's attention. He pressed it and a map of the holding cells appeared. One of the cells had a occupant. He touched the cell and it expanded to reveal that it contained a prison, but should be empty. Two dots labeled Bruce Turner and Felicia Flowers were walking down the corridor outside of the cell.

"Contact members of the MLES [Magical Law Enforcement Squad] and Aurors that are beyond reproach. Send them down to the holding cells. I'm heading there now," Lord Blackwell announced before grabbing a statue of a Phoenix in flight and vanishing in a flash.

Lord Blackwell hurried down the holding cell corridor from the portkey point, his wand in his hand. Turner and Flowers were just opening the door to the cell as he reached them.

"What's going on here? Who's in this cell?" Lord Blackwell asked as the two MLES members turned around.

Turner tried to close the door but Blackwell was now furious. He cast two stunning curses dropping Turner and Flowers to the floor.

Kicking the door open, he discovered the missing Harry Potter, chained to the padded cot. Large patches of raw flesh were visible on the boy's naked body. He looked like a scarecrow, he was so thin. Even more thin than he was when he was first rescued from the Dursleys'.

Blackwell spun around. He saw the emergency cords hanging by the door. Red for escape, black for a death, blue for a fight, yellow for an intruder, and green for a medical emergency. Knowing that the alarm system would alert the guards that two stunning had been cast in the area, he pulled the green and yellow cords and entered the room.

Harry's arms were stretched above his head, his torso covered with patches of raw skin and bruises. Blackwell let his eyes roam over the boy's battered body. A bottle at the foot of the cot caught his attention.

Richard picked the bottle up and sneered. The bottle contained what was commonly known to muggles as liquid heat. It was used by athletes to relievemuscle aches and pains.

"Search those two and toss them in cells. They are to be charged with kidnaping and torture. I want them questioned under Veritaserum with as many witnesses as possible," Lord Blackwell told the half a dozen Aurors that had arrived to investigate the spells that had been cast.

The aurors took Turner and Flowers away as mediwitches arrived. Richard freed Harry from the chains that bound his arms and legs as the healers went to the boy's aid.

"What happened to Harry, Lord Blackwell?" one of the witches asked.

"I have no idea what those two did to him, Charlotte. He's only been missing for about an hour and a half, but he looks like he hasn't eaten for days."

"He has lost a lot of weight. His medical files were forwarded here when his disappearance was reported. I recognize the scrap wounds. I have had to treat those types of wounds for the last year, especially on smugglers," Charlotte replied.

"How could they think that Harry would have been able to put anything under his skin?" Blackwell snarled.

"What's in that bottle?" Charlotte asked.

"Muggle muscle treatment, in a concentrated form. I believe they were applying it to Harry's body."

"MERLIN! How could they do that to a child? We're ready to take him to St. Mungo's. I'll let you know how he is," Charlotte said as she and her fellow witches levitated Harry out of the cell.

**********

"HE'S WHERE!?" Draco and the entire Weasley clan exclaimed.

"Harry is at St. Mungo's being treated..." Dr. Hawkens began.

"What happened?" Draco interrupted.

"I am not sure at the moment. Lord Blackwell will be here shortly to explain everything. He's questioning some people about it right now."

"We've got to get his bear to him. He slept all night without a single nightmare," Draco moaned.

"As soon as we hear from St. Mungo's, I'll take you over to see Harry and you can give him his bear," Dr. Hawkens stated.

"Well, I have news," Lord Blackwell said, entering through the kitchen door.

"How's Harry?" Dr. Hawkens asked.

"Not well, but he will recover."

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Bill put his arm around a trembling Draco.

"Two members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad arrested Harry for possession of a Time Turner. They had a third person plant a Time Turner on Harry, before they made the arrest." The judge accepted a cup of tea from Percy.

"What did they do that for?" Ron asked.

"To get hold of Harry, of course. Were they friends of Lucius'?" Draco asked.

"We believe so. We think Lucius was going to attempt to trade Harry for you, Draco, or just to remove Harry from the picture," Blackwell explained.

"You mean they were going to kill Harry?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"I believe so. I need to warn you though, Harry is in very bad shape. Turner and Flowers did a number on him. Apparently they used the Time Turner that they planted on him in order to take him three weeks into the past. They starved him and pealed layers of his skin off."

"Why'd they peal his skin off?" Ginny asked, concern etched on her face as her mother hugged her.

"To hurt him," Fred said.

"What gave them the idea to do that?" George asked.

"We've had problems with smugglers hiding contraband items under their skin," Lord Blackwell answered.

"When can we seen Harry? I need to take him his stuffed bear. Neither of us had any nightmares last night," Draco sighed.

"I guess it would do Harry some good if he saw all of you this afternoon. Why were all of you in Diagon Alley any way?"

"Harry wanted to buy some things. He never told us what he was after or why." Bill replied.

"He may not be awake when we arrive. We had to give him a Dreamless Sleep Potion. He has been having nightmares that wake him up every time he falls asleep. We discovered that Turner and Flowers had brought a dementor into the Ministry and had it stay in the cell next to the one Harry was held in," Richard continued.

"Merlin! How could they? Oh, what that must have done to Harry," Molly moaned.

"I'm staying until he wakes up," Draco bluntly announced.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Dr. Hawkens replied.

"I'm not going to have Harry wake up all alone in St. Mungo's after what just happened to him. It's not fair. He doesn't have anyone else, so I'm going. I won't take no for an answer either," Draco snarled.

"I'll stay with them," Bill added.

"You win. I will notify the staff that you will be staying at least until Harry wakes up," Dr. Hawkens said, shaking his head.

**********

Bill stretched and stood up. He was stiff from spending the last six hours sitting in an armchair across from the beds Draco and Harry occupied. It had been a good idea to prepare the hospital staff for Draco's stay. Once he had made sure that Harry was still breathing, Draco put his bear against his side and draped Harry's arm over it. He then promptly collapsed.

Bill stepped between the beds to get a better look at the boys' faces. Both wore peaceful expressions despite the horrors they had faced over the last three weeks, six actually in Harry's case. The boys were hugging their stuffed bears, Bill had sent for Draco's as soon as the boy had collapsed. Bill made a mental note to thank Logan again for the gifts.

Harry stirred and groaned.

"W-w-w-water. Water. Please. I'll do whatever you want. Just let me have a little water."

Bill grabbed the glass and pitcher and poured Harry some water. He tried to be gentle as he helped the boy sit up, but the movement brought a cry of pain to Harry's lips.

"Sorry, Harry. Didn't mean to hurt you. Here's your water. Sip it don't gulp it."

Harry took several sips. "Thanks. Is it really you Bill or am I dreaming?"

"It's me Harry. You're safe now and that's the last time you go in a store by yourself. What where you doing anyway?" Bill asked as Harry continued to slowly sip his water.

"And why didn't you want us to come in with you?" Draco added, awake and sitting up in his bed.

"I-I-I wanted to buy everyone presents for everything they've done for me. I finally had money and friends to spend it on and look what happens." Tears poured from Harry's red eyes as he tightened his hold on his bear.

"Harry, you don't have to buy us anything," Bill replied rubbing Harry's back with his free hand as the boy finished his water.

"I know Bill. But I never got anything except hand-me-downs from the Dursleys. No birthday cake or presents, no Christmas presents, and Dudley never let me make any friends. They only times they ever touched me were to push me, drag me, shake me, or hit me. I never had a hug I could remember until I met you and your family," Harry sobbed as Bill put the glass down.

"It's all right Harry. Go ahead and let it out." Bill wrapped his arms around the boy and rocked him.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat. It won't be much though. We don't want to overload your stomach." Bill helped Harry lay down and pulled the covers up to his neck.

"I don't think I could eat much anyway," Harry responded.

"What about you, Draco? Would you like anything to eat?" Bill asked.

"Yes, please. I haven't eaten since Harry was taken."

Bill smiled. He moved over to Draco and patted the boy's shoulder before leaving.

Dr. Hawkens and a mediwitch with a food cart followed Bill into the room. Both boys had fallen asleep while waiting for Bill to return. However, the boys' bears were sitting on the night stand between the beds. The mediwitch left the two men to take care of the boys.

Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep as Bill and Sidney hurried to his side.

"I won't let you hurt Harry! Leave him allow! He's only a baby! Have mercy!" Harry heard a woman scream as the sound of hissing breath grew louder in his ears. An eerie green flash of light filled Harry's vision and he shrieked.

Bill grabbed hold of Harry as the boy cried out in terror and sat up.

"It was just a nightmare, Harry. You're safe," Bill whispered as Harry sought comfort in the arms of the young man.

"What's going on? Where's my bear?" Draco called from his bed.

"Here it is. Why's it on the night stand?" Sidney asked.

"I don't know. The last I remember I was holding mine," Draco replied as Hawkens put his stuffed bear into his arms.

"Hand me Harry's bear," Bill pleaded.

Sidney passed the bear to Bill, who gave it to Harry. Harry wrapped his shaking arms around the toy and buried his tear streaked face in the soft fur.

It took several minutes to quiet Harry enough to allow him to eat. Bill was feeding him beef broth when a nurse came in carrying a bottle and fresh bandages.

"NO! NO! Please not again. It burns. It burns," Harry cried out as he saw the bottle in the nurse's hand.

"What are you doing here, now?" Sidney asked the new arrival.

"I've come to change the Potter boy's bandages. I checked his dressing a short time ago and they were in need of changing," the nurse replied.

"Did you take the boys bears away from them?" Sidney continued firing questions at the nurse.

"I had to when I checked their vitals," the nurse sneered.

"I've left strict orders for those bears to remain in the boys' arms at all times. What possessed you to disregard my orders and separate the boys from their bears?"

"No harm has been done. I've only been gone a few minutes," the nurse grumbled.

"And in those few minutes, Harry has suffered a terrifying nightmare. I also gave strict orders that bottles of all types were not to be brought into this room," Dr. Hawkens growled.

"Why would you want to keep bottles out of this room?" Draco interrupted as Sidney snatched the bandages and bottle from the nurse.

"Get out and never come near these boys again!" Dr. Hawkens commanded.

The nurse scowled and stormed out of the room.

"Will someone answer my question," Draco said.

"I'm sorry Draco. The people who took Harry used a muggle remedy for strained and sore, muscles and joints known as liquid heat on Harry. It gets very warm when applied to the skin. It comes in a concentrated form and has to be diluted or it can be very painful when applied. Harry's kidnapers applied it at full strength to his skin," Dr. Hawkens explained as he watched Harry for a reaction.

""Don't worry. He didn't hear a thing. He fell asleep while you were arguing with that nurse," Bill said, tucking Harry and his bear into bed.

"Why would anyone to that to someone?" Draco asked.

"They wanted to hurt Harry," Dr. Hawkens replied.

"We won't let anyone hurt you or Harry again," Bill added.

"How long are we gonna have to stay here?" Draco squeezed his bear tighter.

"Harry needs to recover from the ordeal he was put through," Sidney said.

"He'll recover faster at ho. . The Burrow," Draco suggested.

"He might be right." Bill nodded as he sat next to Draco and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I think he needs to stay here where he can be monitored by mediwizards and witches. I'm concerned about how much weight he's lost."

"We can watch him just as well at The Burrow and he'll eat and sleep better there too," Bill responded.

"And I'm not leaving him here alone. If Harry has to stay, I'm staying," Draco demanded.

"You can check on Harry everyday, if you're worried. Mum will let you know how he's doing too. She won't let Harry or any of us get away with anything," Bill added.

"Well, it would be better if he was somewhere, where I know he would eat," Dr. Hawkens thought out loud.

"He ate more of Mrs. Weasley's cooking than he ate here. She was making us eat something every couple of hours. Even if it was just a cup of broth and a couple crackers," Draco interjected.

"Okay, you can take him to The Burrow tomorrow after lunch."

Bill and Draco smiled as Sidney left the room.

**********

"I can't believe that they let those three escape," Molly said, tossing the Daily Prophet on the table.

"Well, we didn't know that McDougall was the third kidnaper until he helped Flowers and Turner get away from the aurors. At least Harry and Draco will be coming back this afternoon," Arthur replied, sipping his tea.

"I'm just afraid that Harry is going to want to go back to Diagon Alley and finish his shopping." Molly shook her head.

"I still can't imagine why Harry thinks he needs to buy us gifts. Not that I'm complaining," George said as he and Fred joined their parents at the kitchen told.

"I won't either," Fred added.

"Fred, George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Mum, we're joking. We don't want Harry to spend his money on us," the twin chorused.

"We won't be able to stop him and we shouldn't try. Harry has never had any friends or money and he wants to do for us what was never done for him. We need to let him do this. He will not be able to do the shopping himself so I intend to do it for him."

"Bill, you can't mean that," Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Yes, Mum, I do mean it. Harry has the right to spend his money any way he wants. I want to give Harry the opportunity to learn how good it feels to give something to someone. We're showing him how good it feels to be cared for. I want him to be able to show his feelings for other people. I want him to know how good it is to have a really, loving family," Bill replied.

"Fred, George there's one thing I want to impress on the two of you. Do not take any strange bottles, jars, or containers near Harry," Arthur said, glaring at his twin terrors.

The twins looked at their father like he had lost his mind.

"What are you-"

"Talking about?" they asked.

"I'll explain," Bill interrupted. "The people who took Harry did some terrible things to him. You've heard about smugglers hiding contraband under their skin to use their own auras to mask the illegal items. The people who had Harry searched him for hidden items, by striping layers of skin from his arms and legs."

The twins nodded in response as horrified looks appeared on their faces.

"They also had a bottle of muggle stuff called liquid fire. Muggles use it to relieve stiff and sore muscles. When applied to the skin it heats up to relieve muscle soreness. It only comes in a concentrated form. You have to dilute the stuff before using it or it will burn beyond belief. The people who had Harry were putting it on him without diluting it."

"How could anyone do that to someone? Especially a child!" Molly sobbed.

"Well, Harry will be here shortly. I'll find out what he wants to get everyone and pick it up for him," Bill said, rubbing his eyes.

"If you want some help, and Harry doesn't mind, we'll go with you," the twins offered.

"We'll see what Harry says. But thanks for the offer," Bill replied.

**********

Harry, Draco, Bill, George, Fred, and Ron sat around the table waiting for Katherine Cook and Roger Clayton. They were coming to talk to Harry and Draco about their investments. Mr Weasley was at work and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had gone shopping.

"George, Fred have you guys been able to make any more of those caramels? Like the ones you gave us when we first came here," Harry asked.

"We have a few. Why?" Fred asked.

"I was wondering, if they would effect potions," Harry continued.

"We haven't really tested them with potions. We're not sure if they would effect the potion or not. Why do you want to know?" George replied.

"The potions I'm having to take taste horrible and ruin everything I eat. I want something to take the taste away," Harry mumbled.

"I can owl Severus and ask him. He would be able to tell us. But if you eat those, everything will taste the same," Draco suggested.

"I'd rather everything tasted like strawberry ice cream than dirty socks," Harry replied.

"Is that why you haven't been eating as much as Mum wants you to?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry whispered, hanging his head. He was not gaining weight as quickly as Dr. Hawkens liked.

"We can shorten the time the candy masks everything's taste down to a few minutes," George began.

"Than everything won't taste the same," Fred finished.

"Have you named those things yet?" Draco inquired.

"No." the twins answered.

"Maybe you could call them Techo Taste Treats," Harry suggested.

"Or shorten it to Triple T's ," Draco added.

"That's a good name. Thanks guys," George said as he and Fred smiled.

"Bill, are you still going shopping for me this afternoon?" Harry asked as he shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Yes. George, Fred, I have to take Ron with me, so can you stay here until we get back. Are you cold Harry?" Bill said as he looked over at the boy and saw him nod.

George grabbed a blanket from a chair and draped it over Harry's shoulders.

"Why am I going?" Ron asked as Fred put a cup of tea in front of Harry.

"I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone what he wants to get them. You'll just have to wait and find out." Bill's reply brought a weak grin to Harry's pale face.

George helped Fred served everyone a cup of tea. He was about to sit down when there was a knock at the kitchen door.

Katherine and Roger had arrived. They joined everyone at the table.

"Harry, Draco, your finances are doing very well. We are just here to answer any questions you may have. If anything comes up that you need, let Bill or I know and we will get it for you," Roger said.

"Well, come to think of it. I can't stand the taste of the potions I have to drink. Fred and George have some trick treats that will mask the taste of the potions, but we need to get them checked to make sure they won't effect the potions," Harry replied.

"And what would this have to do with your money?" Roger inquired.

"I was thinking that, if the treats were safe to use with potions, Fred and George could sell them."

"And you want to provide the money it would take to get them started."

"Yes. Draco said we could ask his godfather to check the candies. I want to know what else we would have to do," Harry replied, getting amazed looks from the Weasley brothers.

"Don't forget me. I want to help too," Draco interjected.

"How well do these candies work?" Roger asked.

George pulled a handful from his pocket and set them on the table.

"We've made some more and they're not just strawberry ice cream. We have chocolate, lemon, marshmallow, and orange. We can also change the length of time that the candies work from about half a minute to almost five hours," George explained.

"We'll need the formula for the candies to patent it and make more for our research needs. We need a name for your company and the candies." Mr. Clayton said.

"Well, Harry and Draco came up with a name. We're going to call them Techo Taste Treats, or Triple T's. We've come up with a name for the company, but with Draco and Harry joining us we're gonna have to change it," Fred answered.

"No you don't. Keep the name. We'll just back you guys. What name did you have in mind anyway?" Draco interrupted.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but that was for the joke shop we want to open," George answered.

"We want you to keep the name. Don't we, Harry?" Draco said.

"Yes, and we want you to keep going with the joke shop, too," Harry replied.

George and Fred smiled and rubbed their hands together. Ron buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Just one thing," Harry commented.

"What?" the twin chorused.

"Don't use Ron as a guinea pig any more," Harry answered as he smiled at Ron.

"What about Percy?" the twins asked.

"He's fair game," Harry chuckled as the twins cackled.

"Can I take these with me?" Roger asked, pointing to the candies on the table.

"Sure, I guess you'll need the recipe, too," Fred replied.

"Yes. I'll have safe guards placed on the recipe to prevent it from being stolen." Roger informed the twins as Fred headed upstairs.

"Katherine, Fred and George are going to need attorneys, aren't they?" Draco asked. He was familiar with business deals, having been forced to sit through many by Lucius.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Katherine answered.

"Could you and your firm take care of George and Fred, too?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's a little late to ask that. When you offered to back George and Fred's business venture, they automatically became our clients. I'll make sure that everything is taken care of. I think that's all for today. Unless either of you have any questions," Katherine informed everyone as Fred returned with a scroll.

"This contains everything on the Triple T's," Fred said, handing the scroll to Roger.

"Thank you. You have nothing to worry about. We handle new products for some of the biggest corporations in Europe. We will keep you informed of our progress," Roger replied, gathering his papers.

Katherine and Roger left to start the process of getting the Triple T's on the market.

"Okay, Harry, you look like you're about to fall over. Let's get you to bed," Bill said, picking him up and carrying him back to the room he was sharing with Draco.

Draco, Fred, George, and Ron followed Bill and Harry into the bedroom. Draco climbed into his bed as Bill tucked Harry in.


	4. The Train Ride And The Sorting Hat

Chapter 4  
The Train Ride And The Sorting Hat

"I can't believe the two of you hoodwinked Harry and Draco into investing their money in that ridicules joke shop, you two have been going on about since starting Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded Fred and George as she led her charges through the crowded train station.

"Mum! Roger said the initial tests on the Triple T's have been successful," Fred moaned.

"Harry offered us the money Mum. We didn't ask for it," George added.

"Taking advantage of Harry's generosity after he bought you new school robes and Ron a new wand!" Molly continued.

"I wanted to get those things for everyone. I'm glad I could get presents for you. You gave me a place I feel safe. Please don't be mad at Fred and George. They were just trying to help me," Harry whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just upset that they spend so much time on those jokes. Instead of on things like what they made to help you take your potions."

"But if they hadn't been making joke items they never would have discovered how to make the Triple T's," Harry countered.

"Okay, okay. I'll let it go. I do not, however, want to receive any letters about pranks you've pulled. I do not want to get a letter from the Headmaster telling me that you released a swarm of bees in the Slytherin Common Room."

"Haven't done that, but it's a great idea. Thanks Mum. Now we just need to figure out where to get the bees."

"George!"

""I'm not George, I'm Fred."

"Oh, no. We're not starting that again. Now we've got everything on the trolleys. Bill, you take Draco and his trolley and I'll help Harry with his. Now, let's get through the barrier and get all of you on the train."

The Weasleys', Draco, and Harry went through the barrier. Harry gasped as he saw the huge scarlet steam engine sitting at the front of a line of red coach cars.

Bill, George, and Fred helped Harry and Draco load their trunks on the train.

"Fred, George, I want you to watch out for your brother, Harry, and Draco. Make sure Harry eats on the train and not just stuff off the cart. Harry, make sure you drink your potion at one o'clock. You don't want to get sick,"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry smiled.

"Draco, remember to keep those bandages over your eyes and have someone change them every day. You don't want anything to happen to your eyes," Molly said, hugging Draco.

"I'll remember," Draco replied, returning the hug.

"Here, Harry, Draco this car's nearly empty!" Fred called from near the end of the train.

They made their way over to the twins, who loaded their trunks and owls for them.

"Thanks," the boys said as Fred and George helped them onto the train. Ron followed carrying a large shopping bag.

George led them to a compartment with a single small boy sitting in the corner of one of the seats. He had sandy brown hair and was wrapped in a forest green comforter. His feet were tucked under him and his shoes were laying on the floor. A pillow was stuffed behind his head.

"Are these seats taken?" George asked.

"No," the boy replied, turning to see who spoke.

"Do you mind if my brother and two of our friends join you?" George could see the boy was holding a stuffed bear similar to the ones Harry and Draco had.

"No, I don't mind."

"Thanks, I'm George Weasley and my twin is Fred. Our little brother is Ron. Then we have Draco Malfoy, who's having trouble with his eyes and last but not least is Harry," George said as Harry, Ron, and Draco sat down on the empty bench.

Ron had taken the seat next to the window, across from Cody. Draco sat in the middle of the bench and Harry sat by the door. The train's whistle blew and they started to move.

"I'm Cody Daniels. What's you surname Harry?"

Harry looked around before he saw George nodding his head as Fred looked up and down the corridor.

"Potter," Harry whispered.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry, I won't be very good company. I'm not feeling too well."

"That's alright, Harry and I aren't doing very well either," Draco added.

"Will you guys be okay for a while?" George asked.

"We want to talk to Lee Jordan and a couple of our other friends. If you need anything, send Ron to find us," Fred said.

"We'll check back with you every once in awhile," George added.

"We'll be fine," Harry answered as he rubbed his thin arms.

"You're cold again, aren't you, Harry?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded as George pulled a blanket from the shopping bag and wrapped it around the shivering boy's shoulders. Following Cody's example, Harry kicked off his trainers and tucked his feet under him.

"Mum sent some tea in case you got cold Harry," Fred said as he took a jug and several cups from the bag.

"Would you like some, Cody?" George asked, holding the cup while Fred poured.

"Yes, please."

When they had given all four younger boys their tea, Fred and George headed down the center of the train to find their friends. The boys talked about everything from Quidditch to brooms as the train left London and headed north.

"Is that bear from The Golden Toy Box's Menagerie?" Ron asked as a girl with bushy brown hair stuck her head into the compartment.

"Yes," Cody replied.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl asked as she entered.

"No," Ron replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

Ron, Draco, and Cody introduced themselves. Harry sat quietly trying to be ignored.

"And you are?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?"

"He is," Draco and Ron replied in unison.

"Well, I've read all about you. I found your story in three books."

"You did?"

"Probably Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," Cody interjected.

Hermione turned and stared at the bear in Cody's arms.

"Did you say that your bear came from The Menagerie. I thought that the ministry banned trade with Avalon."

"You can still trade with Avalon with special permission," Cody replied.

"I did some reading on Avalon and those stuffed animals from The Menagerie are expensive. The cheapest ones cost over a thousand galleons. A bear that size would cost at least 7,000 galleons, without any charms being placed on it. Does your bear have any charms?" Hermione rattled.

Fred and George stuck their heads into the compartment.

"Everything alright in here?" Fred asked.

"We're just talking about Cody's bear," Hermione said before anyone else could say anything.

"Well, Harry, it's time for you to take your potion and eat something. We're just ahead of the food cart," George said, pulling a vial and a piece of candy from his robes and handing both to Harry.

Harry ate the candy and then drank the potion. He was handing the vial back to George when the lady with the cart arrived. A boy with dark blonde hair and silver eyes was standing on the other side of the cart.

"Would you like anything, dears?" the lady asked.

The boys ransacked the cart and Harry insisted on paying for everything. Cody introduced everyone to his cousin Kenny Anderson, the boy who had arrived with the cart, as they sat down to lunch. Hermione left in a huff at the sight of the boys gorging themselves. Cody snickered.

"What's so funny, Cody?" Kenny asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Granger's a motor mouth. She was driving me crazy," Cody replied, biting into a Cauldron Cake.

"No kidding, she was spouting information about everything. And her voice just gave me a headache," Draco added, chewing on a Licorice Wand.

"At least you didn't have to see her pooffy hair and big teeth," Cody replied.

Fred and George left to sit with their friends, leaving the compartment to the first year boys. During the remainder of the train ride, the boys talked about everything and quickly became friends.

Their conversation was only interrupted once at about three o'clock. Three boys, two of them large with blank expressions, appeared in the doorway. The third boy was thin and shorter than the other two, but looked more intelligent.

"I heard that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were in this compartment. It looks like Pansy was right," the boy sneered and ran his hand through his black hair.

"Well, cousin Draco, Uncle Lucius is going to be pleased to know that you made it to Hogwarts. But the company you are keeping, leaves a lot to be desired.

Sharing a compartment with a dirt poor Weasel, a baby with a blankie and a teddy bear, chicken boy, and Potter, who's now a human toothpick, how despicable," the boy replied.

"Oh shut up, Hindes! Get out of here! We don't want you in here," Kenny growled.

"Oh, I thought I recognized that whiney squeak. How are you, Davey?" Draco said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Is someone starting trouble, Ron?" George asked as he, Fred, Percy, and several other older students appeared in the hallway.

"I was just talking to my cousin," David Hindes said as he and his two gorillas slunk away.

"Who were the two goons with Hindes?" Ron asked.

"Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe," Percy answered. "They arrived at Kings Cross Station at the same time and have been roaming the train together."

"I know Crabbe and Goyle. Lucius was going to pay them to protect me during my school years. They're a couple of morons, but they're big and know how to fight," Draco said.

"Well we're getting close to the Hogsmeade Station. You need to change into your robes," Percy added before heading back toward the front of the train.

"George and I will stay and help you. Mum told us to make sure we don't leave you guys until you're with a teacher. Percy said that the three of you and Cody are supposed to go up to the castle together," Fred said, getting Draco's robes out for him.

"Our uncle told me not to let Cody out of my sight after we get off the train. So I'll be with them all the way to the castle," Kenny added, pulling his robes on over his head before looking out at the darkening sky.

"There's only room for four in each of the transports," George said, helping Harry into his robes.

"There'll be plenty of room. Harry and Cody are small enough to share the center bench with Draco. Their transport is large than the rest," Kenny replied.

Once everyone was in their robes, George took Harry's hand and Fred took Draco's. Cody led everyone out with Kenny at his side. Ron brought up the rear.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked as he noticed that the platform was empty except for a huge, bearded man at one end.

"Harry, Draco! How 're ye?" Hagrid called as George and Fred led the four first years across the platform.

"We're okay," Draco answered.

"And how ye doin', Cody?"

"A little cold and I have a headache," Cody replied.

"Well, just wrap yer blanket around ye and we'll get ye settled for the trip to the castle."

"Where is everyone?" Ron repeated.

"They're staying on the train until we get these three settled. Professor Dumbledore didn't want the three of you trying to cross a crowded platform in the dark," Fred said as the group made their way to a dock lined with small boats.

"Harry, here's you next potion. I'm giving it to you so you'll have it no matter what house you get put in. Take it before you eat," George said, putting a vial into one of the pockets of Harry's robes.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

Fred and George helped the younger boys into a boat before heading back to the train with Hagrid. Harry and Cody sat on the center bench with Draco between them. Ron sat in the bow of the boat and Kenny took the rear seat.

With in a few minutes the boys heard Hagrid calling the first years toward the boats. It was not long before the rest of their classmates joined them in the boats. The view of the castle was spectacular. Oohs and ahs could be heard from all of the boats, along with shouted comments as new friends called to each other.

Draco hung his head and buried his face in his hands as he listened to Ron calling out what he saw. Harry and Cody both draped their arms across Draco's shoulders and felt him shaking.

"Ron, you stupid git, shut up!" Kenny called from the rear of the boat.

Ron turned and clamped his hands over his mouth. His face glowing red in the light from the quarter moon.

"I'm sorry Draco. I wasn't thinking," Ron moaned.

"Hey, Draco. Don't worry about it. I bet I can get my uncle to bring us out on the lake when there's a full moon," Kenny said, trying to comfort everyone.

Draco nodded as Hagrid told everyone to duck as the approached the base of the cliff Hogwarts sat upon. The boats floated along a dark passage way before coming to a beach of small smooth stones. House elves caught the small boats and pulled them out of the water.

Draco, Harry, and Cory were they first ones out of their boat. Kenny and Ron quickly joined them. Hagrid made it a point to stand between them and the rest of the first years.

Neville's toad, Trevor, was discovered hiding in one of the boats and returned to him. The students were led across a damp field to the castle's main entrance.

Hagrid knocked and Professor McGonagall opened the door. They exchanged greetings and the professor ushered the children into the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes I will lead you into the Great Hall for The Sorting Ceremony. During the ceremony each of you will sorted into one of the four Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has produced many fine wizards and witches throughout their noble histories.

While you are here, your house will be your family and your home. There are dormitories, showers, bathrooms, and a common room within each house's section of the castle. You are not to share the location of your house or the passwords to enter with anyone from another house.

Throughout the school year your successes and achievements will earn you points for you house. Misbehavior and breaking rules will result in points being taken away. The house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the House Cup.

The start-of-term banquet will began after the Sorting is complete. You have a few minutes to straighten yourselves out before the ceremony starts. I will be back shortly," the professor said before leaving the first years to fix their hair and robes.

The students were brushing at the robes and running fingers through their hair when a line of silver people floated through the wall. They were discussing someone called Peeves and what should be done about him.

"New students, about to be sorted. How marvelous," a fat bald man in brown robes exclaimed, placing his hand on the shoulder of a thin man in tights and a ruff.

Cody shivered and backed into Ron and Kenny.

"Friar, Sir Nicholas, didn't the Headmaster ask you to avoid this hallway this evening?" Kenny asked, wrapping his arms around his smaller cousin.

"Oh, quite right. So, sorry," the friar said as he led the ghost through another wall.

"What was all that about?" Draco whispered.

"The ghosts came through the wall. Cody's not thrilled with them. They've made contact with him a few times and it's been horrible for him. We try to keep them away from each other," Kenny replied.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later. Here comes Professor McGonagall." Kenny brushed the hair out of Cody's eyes.

"Follow me please," McGonagall commanded.

The students were led into the Great Hall and between four long tables crowded with students and set with golden plates and goblets. Harry saw George and Fred standing behind the table near the left wall, waving at him. The table on his immediate left was packed with students that had an air of stuffiness to them. He saw a black bird on one student's robes. On his right was a table of students who did not seem to have anything in common. They all appeared different and he noticed four legged animals on several robes. The last table, near the far right wall contained a mass of sour faced students. They were sneering at the new arrivals.

The teachers's table was set on a raised platform at the far end of the room.

Thousands of candles were float over the tables. Harry looked up and was rewarded with a perfect image of the sky outside. He groaned as he heard Granger telling Longbottom that the ceiling was enchanted to show the sky above.

They reached the end of the student tables. Everyone turn to watch Professor McGonagall who was standing next to a stool with an old tattered hat on it. The Hall fell silent as a rip opened above the brim of the hat.

AN: INSERT SORTING HAT SONG HERE

Will be put up when someone gets me one.

I'm lousy at songs and poetry.

The Sorting Hat finished and the hall exploded with applause.

"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. Place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house," McGonagall said as she unrolled a scroll of parchment.

"This should be interesting. I've got eleven cousins to be sorted," Cody snickered.

Abbott, Hannah was greeted by cheers as she went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Anderson, Brian!"

"The first of my cousins," Cody said, beaming as his cousin sat on the stool and the hat fell over his eyes.

"AH HA! An Avalonian student! My, my, it has been a long time. Now where shall I place you. I see you are a cunning little fox in more ways than one," the hat whispered into Brian's ear.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.

Brian removed the hat and head toward the cheering Slytherin table.

"Anderson, Daniel!"

"Another cousin," Cody snickered as Daniel sat down and donned the hat.

"What another Avalonian Anderson? Very interesting. This should be a very eventful year. I see you love languages and reading. I know where you will do very well," the hat told Daniel before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!" to the hall.

The Ravenclaw students exploded as Daniel joined them.

"Anderson, Eric!" McGonagall called.

"Another cousin?" Draco, Harry, and Ron asked in unison.

"Yep," Cody laughed.

Eric put the hat on and was pleasantly surprised.

"Welcome young man. I see that there are more Avalonians to sort and you will stand by them all. Which means you belong in...Hufflepuff!" the last was shouted to the hall.

The Hufflepuffs enthusiastically greeted their new house mate.

"Anderson, Kenneth!"

Kenny walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on.

"Well, you are going to be easy to place. There is no doubt about your courage, after you ran out into that blizzard to find your cousin," the Sorting Hat commented before shouting Gryffindor.

Fred and George pounded Kenny on his back as he joined the Gryffindor table to loud cheers.

The Sorting Hat went through the next group of students quickly.

Baldwin, Janet - Gryffindor

Bones, Susan - Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry - Ravenclaw

Boxten, Melissa - Slytherin

Brocklehurst, Mandy - Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender - Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent - Slytherin

Carter, Anna - Gryffindor

Corner, Michael - Hufflepuff

Crowfoot, Stephen - Ravenclaw

Crabbe, Vincent - Slytherin

"Daniels, Cody!"

Cody stumbled as he started toward the stool. He handed his blanket to Ron as he passed him. Lifting the hat, he sat down, and put it on.

"Oh, bother. How many of you are there?" The Sorting Hat asked.

"Twelve all together," Cody thought to the hat.

"Oh, my! I'm not even half way down with you little rascals. It is nice to have you here, though. I hope you enjoy yourselves and don't get into too much trouble. Now where to put you. Well, you'll have family in any house you go to. But I see, you do not like studying, even though you love to read. You also don't like to work, but will do more than your fair share if need be. Then there is your devious mind, quick and sharp, that you fear as much as you prize. And courage you do not lack, having faced many things in your past. Ah, but now I see what you will need the most. Warmth and friendship, will help you through the years. So I'll send you to ----" the hat whispered in Cody's mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank you," Cody said, taking off the hat and setting it on the stool.

Ron wrapped the comforter around Cody's shoulders as the boy headed for his house table. Kenny stood up and helped him into his seat as the Gryffindors celebrated another student joining their ranks.

Davenport, Tracie - Ravenclaw

Davis, Tracy - Slytherin

Douglas, Thomas - Ravenclaw

Entwhistle, Kevin - Ravenclaw

Fawcett, Sarah - Ravenclaw

Finch-Fletchley, Justin - Hufflepuff

Finnigan, Seamus - Gryffindor

Goldstein, Anthony - Hufflepuff

Goyle, Gregory - Slytherin

Granger, Hermione - Gryffindor

The cheer from the Gryffindor table drowned out Cody's groan.

Greingrass, Cloe - Slytherin

Hancock, Crystal - Hufflepuff

Hindes, David - Slytherin

Hopkins, Wayne - Hufflepuff

Jones, Megan - Hufflepuff

Lands, Louise - Gryffindor

Li, Su - Ravenclaw

Longbottom, Neville - Gryffindor

MacDougal, Morag - Ravenclaw

MacTaggert, Sidney - Ravenclaw

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Ron took Draco's hand and led him up to the stool. He held the hat while Draco sat down. Taking the hat from his friend, Draco put it on.

"Ah, another interesting individual. You are clever and stand by your friends. You have a desire to prove yourself and the courage to overcome any obstacles that stand in your way. I think the best place for you will be,"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted to the hall.

Brian Anderson was out of his seat and met Draco and Ron as they head for the Slytherin table.

"Draco, I'm Cody's cousin Brian. I'll take you to our table and you can sit next to me."

"Thanks," Draco said, letting Brian take his hand and lead him to the table.

Brian looked up at the teachers' table and saw both the Headmaster and his uncle smiling at him. He sat down with Draco as Professor McGonagall called the next student.

"Matthews, Christopher!"

"Another one of our cousins," Brian told Draco as Christopher put the hat on.

"Well, where to put you. You stand by your friends through everything, so it will have to be,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

With that declaration, Chris returned The Sorting Hat to the stool and joined his cousin Eric to a chorus of cheers from the other Hufflepuffs.

McMillan, Ernie - Hufflepuff

"More cousins coming," Brian whispered to Draco who smiled.

"Michaels, Andrew!"

"What more of you?" The Sorting Hat asked Andrew as he put the hat on.

"Well, you're over half done with us now. I'd like to go into Gryffindor with Cody, if it's possible."

"I do not see a problem with that. I was going to send you there in the first place."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced to the expectant students.

The Gryffindors cheered as Andrew joined them, brushing his shoulder length sandy blonde hair out of his green eyes.

"This should be interesting, the quads are being sorted now," Brian told Draco.

"Are they identical?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and they hope to get into different houses. I'll explain later."

"Michaels, Nicholas!"

A boy an exact copy of Andrew walked up to the stool and sat the hat on his head.

"Hello, ah a second Michaels. I know where to put you," the hat began.

"Ravenclaw would be nice," Nicholas interrupted.

"Oh, you would do well there as would any of your brothers. However, I see what you and your brothers have planned. Each of you would do well in any of the houses. I will, however, place you where your greatest strength lies."

"Oh, no," Nicholas moaned.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Nicholas removed the hat and joined his brother at the Gryffindor table. Both boys buried their faces in their hands as the others at the table cheered.

"Michaels, Randall!"

The third of the Michaels quadruplets stepped up and donned The Sorting Hat.

"Will you please not put me in Gryffindor," Randall begged both the hat could say anything.

"I am afraid you will be following your brothers. You will cause more than enough trouble with the four of you being in Gryffindor. I am not going to be responsible for what you would do if you were not all placed in the same house."

"Aw come on. Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Yes, but the four of you in separate houses is not humorous. It is down right dangerous."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat bellowed before Randall could say anything else.

Randall returned the hat to the stool and, his head hanging, walked over to his brothers where he was greeted by the other Gryffindors.

"Michaels, Richard!"

Richard turned and walked toward the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Michaels, where do you think you are going?" Professor McGonagall called.

"To my house table," Richard replied.

"You must be sorted first."

"Me and the hat know I'm going into Gryffindor, so what's the point," Richard replied as he looked up to see the scowl on the professor's face.

He let his eyes drift to the teachers' told where Dumbledore and his uncle were smiling at him. His uncle pointed at the hat and Richard got the point.

Putting the hat on his head, he scowled at Professor McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered as Richard returned the hat to the stool and ambled over to his brothers.

"Well, there goes that plan," Brian whispered to Draco.

"What plan?" Draco asked.

"The Quads were trying to get into each of the four houses. They had some plans to drive everyone up the walls. We'll talk later. Professor McGonagall is about to call the next first year up."

"Okay," Draco replied.

Mitchell, Heather - Gryffindor

Moon, Tabatha - Hufflepuff

Nott, Gloria - Slytherin

Parkinson, Pansy - Slytherin

Patil, Padma - Ravenclaw

Patil, Parvati - Gryffindor

Perks, Sally-Ann - Hufflepuff

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall bellowed.

"Potter?" someone hissed.

"Did she say, Potter?"

"THE Harry Potter!"

Harry took a shaky step forward as the whispers continued. He stumbled on his third step and Ron, who had been shadowing him, gently grabbed his arm and steadied his friend.

Ron helped him to the stool and handed him the hat. He stepped away as Harry, fear in his eyes, donned the hat.

"Oh, my. Another student that will be hard to place. Very intelligent, though you have not used your mind to its fullest. Talent yet to be tapped, also. Very courageous with a need to prove yourself. Very intriguing. Now where do I put you?"

"Not Slytherin ...not Slytherin," Harry murmured.

"You have a friend in Slytherin and there you will find help to guide you on your way to greatness."

"Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin. I feel sorry Draco's there, but I'll still be his friend."

"Well, you would do well in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. However, I think that you would best be suited to," There was a pause before The Sorting Hat shouted to the hall, " - Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded filling the hall with a thundering roar as Harry took the hat off. He stood up and smiled as Fred and George hurried over to help him to the table. The twins sat him down between them.

Reynolds, Karen - Slytherin

Ritter, Carmen - Ravenclaw

"Roberts, Anthony!"

Anthony made his way up to the stool and put the hat on as he sat down.

"Hum, this year seems to be filled with students that are difficult to place. Now where to place you. Oh, you are a little scamp aren't you? Well, that tells me where to place you."

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat bellowed.

Anthony joined his cousin and Draco at the Slytherin table to a respectable round of cheers.

Silvers, Wendy - Hufflepuff

"Stevens, Joshua!"

Joshua took his turn on the stool, under The Sorting Hat.

"Finally, the last of you."

"Hey, that's not very nice," Joshua told the hat.

"Oh, so sorry. My apologies. No offense meant. This has been a very long ceremony and many of your fellow students, mainly your cousins, have proven hard to place."

"You're forgiven. Can we hurry this up? I'm very hungry and so are some of the other students."

"I'll try. Now which house to place you in. I think I know,"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Joshua was greeted with cheers and slaps on the back as he joined his cousin Daniel at the Ravenclaw table.

Thomas, Dean - Gryffindor

Thomas, Gavin - Slytherin

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron gulped and walked up to the stool. He sat down and put on the hat.

"What? Another Weasley. Finally someone easy to place."

Ron cringed and turned red at the hat's words.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron joined Harry and his brothers at the Gryffindor table to the cheers of his new house mates. Fred slid over to allow Ron to sit next to Harry.

Zabini, Blaise - Slytherin

The last new student took his seat to cheers from the entire hall.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to our returning students. I have a few words to say before our feast begins. Gilded. Glitter. Honeysuckle. Strawberry. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the headmaster sat down.

"Don't forget your potion," George said as he started loading his plate.

"Thanks," Harry replied, pulling the vial from his robes and swallowing the contents. He grimaced and took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

Harry reached for a platter of roast beef. His sleeve slid up, revealing his

dangerously thin arm. He almost dropped the platter when several Gryffindors gasped.

"I've got it, Harry," George said, catching the platter and holding it.

"Thanks."

"What happened to you?" Seamus asked as half the table stared at Harry.

Harry pulled his arms in and bowed his head.

"I'll take care of it Harry," George said as he put several pieces of meat on Harry's plate.

"Harry's been sick. He hasn't been able to eat until a couple of days ago. He's lost a lot of weight and he would appreciate it, if we don't press the matter." George continued to fill Harry's plate. Harry put his hand up when George brought a bowl of peas over.

"No thank you," Harry moaned, a scowl forming on his face.

"What, you don't like peas?" Andrew asked, sensing that Harry would rather not eat than eat peas as George set the bowl down.

"I can't stand peas. My aunt made a ham for New Years and the company they were expecting never showed up so she made buckets of pea soup. It wasn't very good. My relatives didn't eat any of it after the first bowl, but I had to eat it until it was gone. They fed it to me at lunch every day. I didn't finish it off until Valentine's Day," Harry groaned.

Everyone at the table looked disgusted as George moved the peas further away from Harry.

Harry dug into his food. His friends were loading their plates a second time when he stopped eating, food still left on his plate.

"Cody, what happened to your. . .what you had on the train? Did you lose it?" Ron asked, tearing into a chicken leg.

"I can't lose it. It's in my pocket."

"Whatcha mean you can't lose it?"

"Well, if I drop it, it just reappears in my hands," Cody replied.

"Hey, Harry, you can't be finished yet. You've barely eaten anything," Dean said, watching as Harry dropped his fork on his plate.

Harry rubbed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"Leave Harry be, Dean. He can's eat a lot at once. He can get a snack later if he gets hungry," Fred said, stuffing a fork full of gravy soaked mashed potatoes into his mouth.

When the feasting was over and the leftover food had vanished, the Headmaster stood up.

"Now, that we have filled your stomachs, I have a few announcements. First years and other students should remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. The third floor corridor on the right is off limits, to all who do not wish die an agonizing and slow death. Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks. See Madam Hooch, if you wish to play for your house team."

"We have joining us this year, Logan Anderson. Though he will not be teaching, he has the authority to deduct and award points and give detention. Please address him as Professor Anderson," the Headmaster announced.

Professor Anderson was sitting on the far right. He was wearing sapphire blue robes and his blonde hair fell past his shoulders.

"Three of our first years have health conditions that restrict their activities. They are Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Cody Daniels. Any student that is discovered willfully interfering with or harassing these students will have 100 points taken and receive a weeks worth of detentions," Dumbledore finished.

Before heading for their dormitories, the students sang the school song.

Percy Weasley called the first year Gryffindors to him and George and Fred accompanied Harry. Cody was surrounded by his cousins as the first years followed Percy to the Gryffindor Tower.

The boys were led into their dormitory, two dorm rooms connected by a small sitting area with bookshelves and a fireplace. One room contained five four poster beds and the other had six. A scale sat on the floor next to the archway connecting the first dorm room to the sitting room. Fred and George accompanied the first years into their rooms.

"Okay Harry. We need to weigh you," George said.

"Do you have to? Can't it wait until morning?" Harry moaned before he yawned.

"Sorry, Harry. We have to weigh you every night before you go to bed and every morning or Mum will kills us," Fred replied.

Harry stepped toward the scale only to be stopped by George's hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Harry. You need to take your clothes off. We need an accurate weight on you, so we know how much you're gaining," George said.

"Everything?"

"Nay, you can leave your boxers on. Besides, the guys'll see you in the showers eventually," Fred replied.

Harry sighed in relief as the twins helped him out of his clothes. There were gasps from the other boys at the sight of Harry's emaciated body.

"Hey, you've gained a quarter kilo since yesterday. That's great Harry," George exclaimed.

"Harry, do you want your . . ."

"NO!" Harry cried as he saw Fred getting his pajamas out of his trunk.

"Harry, it'll help you sleep," Fred countered

"Do you want to wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to go back to sleep?" Ron asked.

"At your house, yes. Here I don't want it. I don't want everyone to know everything."

"Everyone will find out if you have a nightmare. If we tell them now, it'll make everything easier," George said, rubbing Harry's shoulders.

"We'll do all the talking, Harry," Fred added.

Harry buried his head in George's robes and nodded.

"Sit down guys, this is going to take awhile," George said as the door opened and Percy walked in.

"What are all of you doing still up? George, Fred you shouldn't be in here," Percy bellowed.

Harry jumped and nearly toppled to the floor. Fred and George grabbed his shoulders and steadied him.

"We're getting Harry settled.-"

"like Mum told us to.-"

"So unless-"

"you want to-"

"be the one-"

"to tell Mum-"

"that we didn't-"

"help Harry-"

"GO AWAY!" the twins finished together.

Percy's face contorted in panic as he hurried out of the room. Laughter exploded from Ron and the twins as the door closed.

"Come on everyone, have a seat and we'll explain everything," Fred said as he and George helped Harry into his pajamas.

Fred and George related everything that had happened to Harry since July 31.

"So that's why Uncle Logan sent those two bears to Bill." Kenny interrupted.

"Your Uncle Logan is Bill's friend from Egypt?" Ron asked.

"How'd you meet?" Fred added.

"Yes. Short version. The twelve of us were checking out some of the tombs. We got lost and wound up at the tomb Bill was working at. We had run out of water and Bill gave us some before taking us back to our uncle," Kenny answered.

"So, Harry's been sleeping with a teddy bear?" Seamus snickered.

Cody, sitting next to Seamus punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Seamus scowled, rubbing his arm.

"I sleep with a teddy bear, too. If you pick on Harry, you pick on me and my eleven cousins won't like that," Cody growled.

Seamus looked around the room. Nine faces were scowling at him, Harry's was hidden in George's robes.

"Harry's been having nightmare about everything that's happened. The teddy bear has been charmed to keep the nightmares away. So if you guys give Harry any grief over the bear, I'm sure that he won't mind not taking the bear to bed one night. Then you guys can get woke up in the middle of the night to Harry's terrified screams," Ron shot back, a haunted look crossing his face as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I didn't know it was that bad," Seamus replied, bowing his head.

"Well, we can take this up later and answer any more questions you have. But, it's late and you guys need to get to bed," Fred said as he and George helped Harry into his bed.

**********

All of Slytherin House was crowded into their common room. The prefects had herded everyone into the room as soon as they had come in.

Professor Snape burst through the entrance and scowled at all of his students.

"I know what slobs you can be. I will not tolerate it this year. We have a student who is unable to avoid your mess, so there will be no mess. Is that clear!" Professor Snape snarled.

"YES SIR!" the students bellowed.

"Good. Misters Malfoy, Anderson, and Roberts, you will be sharing a dorm room. If I find anything on the floor, detentions will be handed out. That goes for everyone else. The furniture is to remain where it is also. Anyone moving a piece will receive a detention. If the house elves tell me they have found something on the floor, detentions will be handed out. If Mr. Malfoy ends up in the hospital wing because he fell over or tripped on something detentions will be handed out. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!" Professor Snape growled.

"YES SIR!"

"Get to bed!" Snape spun around and stormed from the room.


	5. Grudges

Chapter 5  
Grudges

Draco allowed Brian and Tony to help him shower the next morning. He sat in the common room as he waited for them to come back to take him to breakfast. Hearing someone coming from the dorms, Draco stood up and headed toward the new arrivals.

Unafraid of tripping, after Professor Snape's lecture, Draco hurried toward his fellow Slytherins, only to trip over a stack of textbooks and plummet toward the stone floor. He threw his arms out to stop himself, however they only slowed his fall. A ragged gasp escape his throat in anticipation of his face being smashed against the floor. Draco held his breathe waiting for the impact that would come at any second.

The boy's head collided with something soft that grunted in response.

"You okay, Draco?" Tony gasped, Draco sprawled across him.

"Tony? What happened?"

"You tripped over some books,"

"Oh! Shit! Where's Snape?"

"What are you worried about? He's not going to give you a detention," Tony replied.

"You on the other hand, Mr. Roberts, will be receiving one," Professor Snape snarled as he stepped through the entrance.

"Professor, I tripped, Tony caught me," Draco wailed.

"What did Draco trip over?"

"A pile of books," Brian replied.

"Whose?" Snape snarled.

Brian opened the covers of several of the books.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Brian smirked.

"Very well, Roberts, Anderson accompany Draco to the Great Hall. I will deal with the imbeciles," Severus scowled as he stared at the door to the boys' dormitories.

Tony and Brian helped Draco to his feet, only to discover blood on his hands and the knees of his robes.

"Professor, Draco's hurt. May we take him to the hospital wing?" Brian asked.

Snape took one look at Draco and growled deep in his throat. Brian swallowed.

"Yes, and then to breakfast, if Madam Pomfrey does not keep him."

**********

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, by himself, Kenny, Cody, and the Quads had gone to see their uncle. Fred and George were sending an owl to their mother and the other first year boys were still in the showers.

"If it isn't Scarecrow Potter!" Hindes bellowed as he, Crabbe, and Goyle entered.

A chill ran down Harry's spine as the three boys made their way over to him.

"Well, what do we have here? All alone, Potter?" Hindes snickered as he stopped behind Harry.

Harry started to shake as a hand came down on his shoulder. He flinched as the boy behind him painfully squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop. It hurts," Harry cried.

"Baby," Hindes hissed before slapping Harry in the side of the head.

Harry ducked his head and put his hand over his injured right ear.

The Slytherin was raising his hand to strike his target a second time when the Michaels Quadruplets came bursting into the Great Hall. The three Slytherins started to move away from the Gryffindor table but the four brothers blocked their path.

"Did you hurt Harry?" Randy growled,. He and his brothers had their wands out.

"You can't prove anything and you can't hex us. You'll get detention, if not expelled," Hindes snarled.

"Well, we're not in the corridors and it's not between classes," Nicky snickered as he pointed his wand between the other boy's eyes.

Fred and George having slipped into the hall unnoticed, watched the confrontation, ready to intervene if their house mates got in over their heads. They had trouble suppressing their laughter at Nicky's comment.

The tension and wands vanished as Professor Flitwick entered the hall. George and Fred hurried over to check on Harry as the Michaels brothers went into a huddle.

"Are you okay Harry?" George asked as he moved his friend's hand away from his ear.

"My ear hurts."

"It's red. Did Hindes hit you?"

"Yes."

"We'll let McGonagall know. She'll deal with him," Fred said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She won't do anything. No one say Hindes hit Harry," Andy growled.

At that moment hundreds of students came in for breakfast. The tables filled up as the teaches sat down at their table. Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the hall.

"Attention please. First years will be having half hour classes today and tomorrow, however they will have to go to all of their classes both days. This is to allow the new students a chance to learn where all of their classes are. Fifth year prefects will be escorting the first years to all of their classes today and tomorrow. Thank you. Enjoy your breakfast."

Plates and bowls of food and pitchers of juice and milk appeared on the tables and the students dug into their breakfast. When everyone had finished the prefects gathered the first years from their houses and led them out of the Great hall.

Harry and Draco did not see each other until their Potions class. A table had been set up against a wall, well away from the work tables, for Draco to sit at. Tony and Brian helped their Slytherin brother to his seat and took the places closest to him. Harry and Ron choose seats in the middle of the room. A strange odor filled the potions classroom.

Professor Snape burst into the room his robes flapping in his wake.

"Put away your wands, silly children. You will not be using them in this class. Nor will you be mumbling incoherent incantations. So I will appreciate you keeping your mouths closed."

"In this class I will attempt to teach you the fine and majestic art of potion brewing. If you have your wits about you, you will learn to brew elixirs capable of doing what no charm or incantation can," Snape said as his eyes searched the room.

Harry, his stomach rumbling and his hands shaking, took this opportunity to pull a bag of biscuits from his robes. He had been told to eat something it his hands started to shake or he got a headache.

"POTTER! What is that?" Snape bellowed as he swooped done on the boy and snatched the bag from his hands.

"Biscuits, Professor," Harry replied.

"There will be NO EATING in my class!" Professor Snape thundered, tossing the bag on his desk.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"P-p-pro-fessor. . ." Harry began his hands trembling.

"Quiet Potter. That will be another ten points."

Severus turned and continued instructing the class on what behavior he would not tolerate in his classroom. Harry, his head pounding, crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head down.

"Potter, ten points for sleeping in class. Get your head off that table," Snape snarled.

Harry lifted his head and stared at the professor, his face blank. His head dropped back to his arms as a moan escaped his lips.

"Anderson, Kenneth, you know your way around the castle, take Potter to the hospital wing. Weasley I know you want to go with your friend, but you will join Daniels at his table," Snape growled as the boys nodded and got up to follow his instructions.

Kenny helped Harry to his feet and led him into the corridor.

"Here, eat this," Kenny said as he opened a chocolate bar he pulled from his robes.

Harry didn't move to take the candy, so his friend crammed a piece of the bar into his mouth. Chocolate oozed from between Harry's lips as the candy melted in his mouth. Kenny stuff the bar into Harry's mouth a piece at a time. He was rewarded by a slight improvement in his friend's condition.

"Okay, let's get you up to the hospital wing."

Harry did not respond, however he was able to stagger along with Kenny's help.

"What has Mr. Potter gotten himself into?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"He got sick in potions and Professor Snape took his snack away. I fed him a chocolate bar on the way up," Kenny replied, helping Harry into a bed.

"I'll have to speak to Professor Snape about that. Harry will be fine in a few hours, once he eats and gets some rest. You may return to class," Madam Pomfrey said chasing Kenny out so she could take care of Harry.

Kenny hurried back to the dungeons only to discover the class was over and his classmates were gone. Looking into the classroom he glimpsed Professor Snape throwing a vial against a wall. He quickly left.

Percy was heading into the dungeons when Kenny met him.

"Come along, Kenny. It's time for lunch."

Kenny followed Percy up to the Great Hall and joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"How's Harry?" George asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said he'll be fine after he eats and rests for a couple hours."

"I hate that stupid git. He maybe Draco's godfather , but he didn't have to snatch Harry's food from him," Ron growled.

"Ron, if Harry had gotten even crumbs in a potion he could have done something serious to someone. There's no telling what could have happened," Percy fired back.

"He could have sent Harry out of the room to eat. But no, he just took the food out of Harry's mouth and Harry can't afford to lose any weight," Ron snarled.

"What was that smell in the classroom any way? It smelled like lilacs and oranges," Cody added.

"Well, that was a prank that we lost last year. We hide it in the potions classroom and it didn't go off until the class before yours," Fred replied.

"We'll have to see what went wrong with that one," George said.

"We'll have to-"

"Make it up to-"

"Harry too,-" the twins sighed.

"Get Hindes for him. I can't believe the teachers didn't nail him for smacking Harry," Cody mumbled.

"Well, it was Hindes, Goyle, and Crabbe's word against Harry's and Hindes said it was an accident. We can't prove he did it on purpose," Kenny said.

"Well, lunch is here. Let's eat," Ron said as his stomach growled.

Harry did not rejoin his friends until dinner.

**********

Tuesday night as the clock struck two found Fred and George hurrying through the dungeons as they tried to avoid Professor Snape after having raided the kitchens. For once they were raiding the kitchen for someone other than themselves. Several sixth year Gryffindors had discovered Harry's snack stash and eaten the lot. Harry was presently sitting in the common room nibbling on the meager pickings they had scrounged to hold him over until they got back.

The twins, racing away from the professor, were headed for a secret passage closer to the Slytherin dorms, sacks of food slung over their shoulders.

They nearly collide with three of the Michaels quadruplets running the other way.

"What are-"

"You doing here?" the twins asked.

"Trying to get out of the dungeons," Nicky whispered.

"Where's you're brother?" George asked.

"Ricky's in the common room keeping an eye on Harry," Randy hissed.

"Turn around-"

"Snape's coming -"

"Behind us-"

"There's a way-"

"Out of the dungeons-"

"Further down-"

"The corridor." Fred and George tried to turn the three younger boys around.

"Can't go back. The Slytherin prefects are standing in front of the passage's entrance."

"Bloody hell," Fred and George hissed.

"Swear you won't tell what's about to happen," Andy whispered.

"What are-"

"You talking about?"

"Just swear you won't say anything," Nicky growled as he stepped between the twins and grabbed their arms.

Randy and Andy each took one of the twins free arms.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"Just hurry up and swear that you won't tell," the three quads growled.

"Okay, we swear, we won't tell anyone," the twins chorused.

**********

Ricky and Harry were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, waiting for the twins and Ricky's brothers to return.

"Harry, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone what you're about to see, not even Ron or Draco," Ricky said.

"Why?"

"It's something that we shouldn't even show you or the twins. Our uncle will kill us if he finds out we let anyone know about it. So you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"What are you going to show me?"

"Harry, Fred, George, Randy, Nicky, and Andy are in trouble. We can talk more about this on Saturday. Please, I need you to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."

Ricky sighed as he moved to the middle of the floor and closed his eyes. A golden light surrounded the boy and was followed by a loud pop as the golden light expanded around him.

Fred and George saw golden light surround them and felt a pull at their chest.

The light faded and they found themselves standing in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by the four brothers.

"How the. . ." Fred, George, and Harry stammered.

"It's an ability we have. We can teleport ourselves to where any one of us happens to be. It's a cross between apparition and portkeying. We basically use ourselves as portkeys., but we can only teleport to a location where at least one of us is," Andy explained.

"Yeah, and I wish the bloody Sorting Hat would have put one of us in each house instead of all in the same house," Ricky moaned.

"What are you talking about?" George asked handing Harry a flask of juice and several biscuits.

"We thought it would be great to drive the professors nutters. Only our Uncle Logan can tell us apart all of the time," Randy said.

"Even Mum and Dad can't pull that off everyday," Nicky added.

"Why would you want to do that?" Fred asked.

"Well, we planned on ditching our house colors and coats of arms before pulling any pranks or making sure we were all wearing the same robes and ties. That way it would make it really hard to take house points or give one of us a detention," Andy explained.

"We figured if we were careful the professors would either take points from all four houses of not take points at all," Randy added.

"Oy, you little demons. Too bad you all got put in Gryffindor. You would've driven Snape nutters with each of you in a different house," George snickered. Harry and Fred joined him.

"Done with your snack, Harry?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded as he yawned.

"Time for bed then," George said as the seven boys headed up to bed, George carrying an exhausted Harry.

**********

Draco, Brian, and Tony sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the rest of their house to arrive. Everyone from the other houses had all ready taken their seats.

The hall filled with laughter as the Slytherins entered. The Slytherins' hair and skin had been dyed the colors of all four houses.. No students hair was the companion house color of their skin color. Suddenly the colors changed and several Slytherins now had gold hair and scarlet skin.

"GO GRYFFINDORS!" they bellowed.

A roar of laughter exploded from the seated students as the Slytherins scowled.

The colors changed again. This time several students had hair and skin dyed the bronze and blue of Ravenclaw.

"RAVENCLAWS ROCK!" the Slytherins sporting the Ravenclaw colors screamed.

The laughter was interrupted by a bellowing voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!" Professor Snape screamed.

"Professor, it happened after we showered this morning," Malcolm Hindes growled

"Is this why you are later to breakfast?"

"No Professor. We are late because each of us was doused with ice water as we left the dorm," Malcolm replied.

"And why aren't the three of you dyed?" Snape growled, turning his fiery glare on the three students at the Slytherin table.

"Professor, we were up and showered before everyone else," Tony answered.

"Professor Snape, I believe the student or students who perpetrated this prank, took Headmaster Dumbledore's announcement to not interfere with Misters Malfoy, Potter, and Daniels to heart. If I am correct, Misters Roberts and Anderson have been assisting Mr. Malfoy in all of his activities. Proximity to Mr. Malfoy would afford them protection from the pranks," Professor Anderson commented.

"We can not have this. All of you up to the hospital wing after you eat," Professor Snape howled before storming out of the Great Hall.

The rest of breakfast was interrupted by bursts of laughter from groups of students.

**********

Tony and Brian started snickering as they led Draco into the potions classroom.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Professor Snape is going to be furious. The walls are striped in Gryffindor House colors. Wait a second they're changing. Now they're Ravenclaws," Brian replied.

"They'll probably cycle through all of the house colors," Tony added.

Professor Snape entered and scowled at the walls as the rest of his first year Slytherin and Gryffindor class entered.

**********

The week passed quickly as the first years began to learn their way around the castle and their classes held their interest. The enchantments on the entrance to the Slytherin dorms and their showers had been altered to allow the student to avoid being dyed or soaked by use of a password. The potions room walls had been disenchanted. Professor Snape, however, was still in a foul mood.

The first weekend of the year brought an explosion of noise and activity as the students burned off the stress of the first week of school.

Students rushed through the halls excited to be free from classes for two days. Cody, his bear in his left arm, was dashing after his cousins when he slammed into a seventh year Slytherin prefect. The first year crashed to the floor and hid his bear in his robes.

"What did you just hid!" the Slytherin said as the other five Slytherin prefects joined him.

Cody recognized the speaker as David Hindes' older brother Malcolm. He groaned.

"I didn't hide anything," Cody replied.

"Don't give me that. I saw you stuff something in your robes. Hand it over."

"Let's search him," a sixth prefect snickered.

"Leave me alone," Cody cried as he tried to scramble away, only to run into one of the fifth year Slytherin prefects.

"You're not going anywhere Gryffindor," the female Slytherin smirked.

"Now get out of your clothes. We want to know what you're hiding."

"You can't make me. You're not a professor. Leave me alone or go get a professor," Cody shot back looking for someone to help him.

His cousins were nowhere to be seen and he was surrounded by Slytherins.

"That's a detention for arguing with a prefect. I've got the perfect spell for this," Malcolm cackled and cast a charm that stripped Cody to his apple green boxers.

The Slytherins burst out laughing at Cody shivering on the cold stone floor. Several first and second year Slytherins stumbled away from each other, opening a path for Cody to escape. The boy grabbed his clothes and dashed between the amused students.

Cody raced down the corridor toward the Gryffindor tower only to run into Professor Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. No running in the halls."

"Professor Snape. . ." Cody began.

"Ten more for running around in your boxers. What are you doing with your clothes off?! Never mind. Get back to your dorm and get dressed!"

"But Professor . . ."

"I don't want to hear it. Get going now!" Snape growled and stalked off, leaving a watery eyed eleven-year-old in the corridor.

Cody sniffed, wiped his nose on his arm, and ran down the corridor.

**********

"We discovered our teleportation ability when Cody got stuck out in the blizzard. We had already discovered out telepathy and one of us had gone with each of the four search parties. Andy's search party was the one to discover Cody. I wanted to get there and help and all of a sudden I was next to Andy. Ricky and Nicky followed quickly," Randy said.

"What's your range?" George asked.

"The farthest we've ever teleported was a hundred and fifty kilometres. Uncle Logan is planning on doing more tests at the end of the school year," Ricky replied.

"Too bad, Draco and Harry are up in the hospital wing getting checked out," Fred added.

"You two can fill Harry in later. It's a good thing he's not here right now, other wise Draco and Ron would have been around and we wouldn't have been able to say anything," Nicky said.

"Have you guys seen Cody?" Kenny asked as he joined the six boys under the tree.

"No. Weren't the two of you supposed to walk around the lake?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah. He went to get a heavier cloak and I haven't seen him since. I think we need to start looking for him," Kenny replied.

"I'll check the common room and dorms," Nicky said.

"I've got the hospital wing," Andy shouted.

"We'll check the kitchens and dungeons," Fred and George called.

"I'll check the library," Ricky said.

"Which leaves me to find and tell Uncle Logan. Thanks guys," Kenny growled as the boys rushed toward the castle.

**********

"Okay, Draco, you can get dressed. You've lost a little weight but I don't think it's anything to worry about. If your weight doesn't go back up and your appetite doesn't change, we'll have to look into the weight lose more closely," Dr. Jacobs said as he handed Draco his shorts.

"Are you ready for me, Harry?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Harry replied from behind the screen.

Dr. Jacobs stepped around the curtain and began his examination of his second patient. Harry was still unhealthily underweight, however, he was gaining weight every day. He was also able to eat more and go longer without a snack. The malnutrition he had suffered for ten years would take much longer to correct.

"How have you been feeling?"

"I haven't been as tired the last couple of days."

"And have you been snacking when you need to?"

"Yes. I just have to make sure I eat something before potions. Professor Snape won't let me eat in the classroom."

"Well, it is not safe to allow anything to fall into a brewing potion. Anything could happen if a potion becomes contaminated."

"I wish the professor would have said it that way instead of yelling at me and taking house points."

"Well, Professor Snape can be quite antagonistic. I don't see any problems. Just let someone know if you lose your appetite."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, go ahead and get dressed and you and Draco can do whatever you want."

"We have flying lessons Thursday. Will I be able to go?" Harry asked.

"Of course, just be careful," Dr. Jacobs replied as Harry pulled on his shorts and he left the boy to get dressed.

**********

Harry led Draco out of the infirmary.

"Can we go out side for a while? I want some fresh air," Draco asked.

"Sure. Do you want to get the house elves to make us something to take with us?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

Hi Draco, Harry. Brian and I were just coming to get Draco," Tony said as he and his cousin arrived in the hallway.

"Hi. Draco and I are going outside for a bit. We're gonna get the elves to make us a basket of food," Harry said.

"Has Cody been by here?" Andy panted as he skidded to a halt in front of his cousins.

"No. Last I heard he and Kenny were going for a walk," Tony replied.

"Yeah. Cody went for a cloak and never came back. We're looking for him now," Andy gasped.

"We'll help. Draco, Harry go get your food and go outside. You can keep an eye, no offense Draco, out for Cody while we search the castle," Brian said.

"Okay, good luck," Harry and Draco replied as they headed down the corridor.

The three cousins took off in different directions in search of the missing Gryffindor.

**********

George and Fred were racing through the dungeons looking for Cody. They slid around a corner and ducked into a secret room.

Fred pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and unrolled it. George pulled his wand and pointed it at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," George said activating the parchments enchantments.

"If we ever find out who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are we have to thank them for this beauty," Fred proclaimed.

"You've got that right. Now do you see Cody anywhere?"

"No, keep looking."

"Hey, what's that in Ron's dorm. Oh, never mind, its Scabbers. I thought it said something else for a second."

"Where do we look now? Wait a minute what's that up on the third floor. It says Fluffy. Who or what is a Fluffy?"

"I have no idea. Let's go find out, maybe we'll find Cody along the way."

The twin headed toward the third floor, wondering how and where Cody was hiding from The Marauder's Map.

"This is the door to the corridor Dumbledore warned us about," George whispered.

"It's locked. Alohomora!" Fred said and the door sprang open.

The twins walked through the door. A low growl caught their attention and they looked up as the door closed and the lock clicked.

"THREE HEADED DOG!" Fred and George shrieked as two of the dog's heads thrust forward and sniffed them, drool oozing from their mouths.

The boys back peddled until they ran into the wall.

"Who's there Fluffy? You didn't let a professor, prefect, or Slytherin in did you?" A shaky voice said from the darkness.

"We're Gryffindor third years," George squeaked as Fluffy's hot smelly breath made him gag.

"George? Fred?"

"Yes, we're looking for Cody Daniels. He was supposed to meet his cousin Kenny for a walk but never showed up. We're worried about him," Fred replied as George crumpled to the floor retching at the dog's breath.

"Back off Fluffy, they're friends."

Fluffy licked Fred before backing away to reveal a small shadowy figure standing under a torch hung on the wall.

"Cody? What are you doing up here with that beast?" George grumbled from the floor.

Fluffy dropped his heads to the floor and whimpered.

"George! You've hurt Fluffy's feelings," Cody whined.

"Feelings! That thing scared the daylights outta me," George growled.

"Fluffy's just a big puppy. He was protecting me," Cody replied as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Come on, pet him. He won't bit as long as I'm here."

The twins slowly made their way over to their friend who was scratching the middle head's ear.

"Scratch one of the head's ears. They love that, but I can only do one at a time," Cody added as the twins reluctantly followed his directions.

Fluffy started purring as the three boys scratched his ears.

"Once Fluffy gets to know you this is a great place to hide. Filch won't even come in here. Mrs. Norris will, but she won't let Filch get near me," Cody chuckled.

"What?" The twins chorused.

"She likes me. I've given her some milk and cream and some treats. I got seperated from my cousins one evening when we were exploring and got lost. Filch found me and started yelling and shaking me. I was so scared I was crying. After that Mrs. Norris wouldn't let Filch near me. She's actually led him away from me several times. I have mice shipped in for her once a week, she loves them."

"No one's ever made friends with Mrs. Norris," George chuckled.

"You may have to join us on some of our excursions," Fred snickered.

"Well, I have a knack with animals. I've never been bitten or stung by anything. How'd you find me anyway?"

"Do we tell him George?"

"Why not. I don't think he's going to rat us out if he's been hiding up here where Dumbledore told us not to come."

"If you're like the professor say, I'll help you get back at those Slytherins as much as you want. They've no reason to hurt Harry and Draco, or me."

"What did they do to you?" George asked.

"They stopped me in the entrance hall because they saw me put my bear away. I wouldn't tell them what I had so the seventh year prefect gave me a detention. Then to make things were he cast a charm that stripped me to my boxers. I ran off and Snape took twenty house points."

"Bloody gits," the twins growled.

"Let's get back to the common room and let your cousins know you're safe," Fred sighed.

"Let's tell him how we got here first," George said.

"We've got this map, made by four people who called themselves The Marauders," Fred continued.

"Would they happen to be Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?"

"How'd you know?" the Weasley boys exclaimed.

"We found a book by someone called The Prince of Pranks in our uncle's room. The book had hand written comments from The Marauders throughout it. The book lets you add comments to it by adding new pages behind the pages you're making comments about. It's called 'The Encyclopedia of Pranks for All Occasions' and we had fun reading it. Maybe, I can sneak it out and bring it up to the dorms."

"Well, let's get back and let everyone know you're okay," George said.

The weekend passed quietly as the Gryffindors made it a point to never allow Cody or Harry to go anywhere without an escort. The two boys were not thrilled with being followed everywhere, but they appreciated the company, especially when heading to The Great Hall for meals. Cody did not get the chance to get the book he had told George and Fred about. The Quads disappeared Saturday night and were unusually cheerful all day Sunday.

**********

Monday morning found the students and staff sitting down to breakfast minus the potions master. Professor Snape stormed into the hall with 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' being sung from somewhere behind him.

"Headmaster, this is unacceptable. Someone has placed a charm on something that is following me reciting nursery rhymes and singing children's nonsense songs. I spent the entire day yesterday trying to banish the spell," Professor Snape snarled. He stalked passed the Gryffindor table glaring at all of the students until his eyes fell on a small brown haired first year. The boy looked familiar. It hit the potions master where he had seen the boy and what he had been doing.

"Mr. Daniels, follow me please," Professor Snape grumbled. "Do not worry, I am not going to do anything. I just need to speak with you for a moment."

Cody got up and followed the professor out into the corridor.

"Mr. Daniels, I failed to allow you to explain yourself Saturday. Please tell me what happened."

"Okay. I was heading back to my dorm to get a cloak for a walk around the lake with my cousin Kenny. I had my bear with me and I stuffed it in my cloak. Prefect Hindes saw me and wanted to know what I had. All of the Slytherin prefects were there as well as a lot of other Slytherins. I wouldn't tell Hindes what I had and told him to get a professor. He gave me a detention and cast a charm that took my clothes off," Cody answered.

"Mr. Daniels, I am sorry I did not let you explain Saturday. I can not return the points I took from you Saturday or cancel your detention for arguing with a prefect. However, you will serve your detention with me next Saturday and I will deal with Mr. Hindes and the others. Return to your table," Professor Snape said.

Professor Snape followed the Gryffindor into The Great Hall and went straight to the head table. He spoke to Dumbledore before going to his seat. He stood behind his chair and glared at all of the students.

"It has come to my attention that a student has been harassed, by prefects. All Slytherin prefects are hereby banded from all future Hogsmeade Weekends and visits. They will be charged with ensuring that all first and second year students enjoy their weekends. Six hundred and fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin for the disgraceful act of tormenting a follow student after being warned by the headmaster not to harass this student. We do not have an exact list of all the students present during this harassment so weeks of detentions can not be given out. However, if this happens again, every Slytherin that can not be cleared of the harassment will be give a weeks worth of detentions to prevent a third incident," Professor Snape bellowed before taking his seat.

"I agree with Slytherin's head of house. This incident is disgraceful. We can not have students who are willingly putting the health of other students in jeopardy, especially after being warned not to. Hopefully, the perpetrators will have learned their lesson and this will not happen again. Tuck in," Albus said as the table were filled with food.

The week went quickly. Draco became more withdrawn as Thursday drew closer. Nothing could draw him out as the day of the first flying class dawned.

**********

The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were going to learn to fly brooms in the same class. Draco, unable to attend the flying class due to his blindness, was surprised when Brian and Tony did not head down for the class.

"Why aren't you guys headed down for the flying class?" Draco asked.

"We know how to fly. We've already passed the test that Madam Hooch uses to qualify you to fly. We're supposed to meet our cousins down by the lake for an afternoon snack and to let Odin, Isis, Ra, and Sif run around," Tony replied.

"Who are Odin, Isis, Ra, and Sif?" Draco asked as his friends helped him off the couch.

"Odin and Isis are wolves and Ra and Sif are golden panthers. They're animal friends, familiars of our Uncle Logan," Brian answered.

The three boys left the dungeons and headed out to the grounds. The four animals were waiting on the steps for them. Each of the wolves and panthers sniffed Draco before rubbing its head against his body.

A scream shocked all seven members of the group.

**********

Harry was standing next to a school broom, waiting for his first flight.

"Now hold your hands over the broom and in a commanding voice say - UP," Madam Hooch instructed as she walked between the two lines of first years.

The students all cried 'up' and most were rewarded with their brooms just turning over on the ground. David Hindes' broom wobbled before slowly rising into his outstretched hand. Harry's broom, however, leaped into his hand, bringing a smile to the small boy's face.

Following the professor's instruction, the students mounted their brooms. However, Neville lifted off and his broom climbed, swooped, and zoomed over the open field.

"Come down, Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch bellowed as the broom climbed before starting a loop.

Neville lost his grip on the broom at the top of the loop. He tumbled to the ground with a shriek of fright. The boy screamed in pain as he hit the lawn.

Madam Hooch raced to his side. "Broke arm, couple of fractured ribs, possible concussion," she said as she help Neville to his feet. She warned the others to stay on the ground while she escorted the injure Gryffindor to the hospital wing.

Hindes snatched a glass sphere from the ground and held it up.

"Hey, Shortbutt dropped his remembrall. I think I'll put it up from him. Like up a tree or on top of a pennant," Hindes snickered as he mounted his broom.

"Give that here Hindes!" Harry snarled.

"Why don't you come get it, Potter?" Hindes flew into the air cackling at the small boy beneath him.

Harry mounted his broom.

"Stop, Madam Hooch said to stay on the ground. You'll get expelled if anyone sees!" Hermione yelled.

Harry ignored her as he followed Hindes into the air. Hindes spiraled upward laughing as Harry caught up to him.

"Hand it over, or I'll knock you off that broom," Harry growled.

"Bloody hell, Harry's a natural flyer!" Ron and Seamus bellowed as Harry darted at the Slytherin, nearly knocking him off his broom.

The smirk on Hindes' face vanished as Harry turned for another pass.

"If you want it so bad, CATCH!" Hindes screamed as he throw the remembrall at the castle wall.

Harry leaned forward and raced after the falling sphere. Reaching out as he hurtled toward the stone wall, the small first year Gryffindor dove and snatched the ball out of the air. He spun around and came to a screeching halt inches from Professor McGonagall's office window.

Draco, Brian, Tony and the animals raced across the courtyard as the transfiguration professor came storming out of the castle. Harry landed as the professor reached the amazed students.

"Harry Potter, follow me," Professor McGonagall said turning and leading Harry back into the castle.

Draco, Brain, and Tony joined the students standing in the courtyard. The Slytherins were laugh at Harry, who they believed was about to be expelled.

Madam Hooch returned minutes later and dismissed everyone to their common rooms.

**********

Harry never reappeared until dinner, when he joined his friends at the house table. This angered most of the Slytherins and brought Draco, Tony, Brian, Daniel, Joshua, Christopher, and Eric to the Gryffindor table.

"So what happened, Harry?" Tony asked.

"I'm not expelled. I'm the new seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry replied.

"It will be posted on the school bulletin board after dinner," Oliver Wood the team captain announced.

Everyone around Harry congratulated him.

"To bad you'll have to use a school broom," Seamus mumbled.

"We will not discuss that. Professor McGonagall is seeing to that problem for Harry," Oliver said, glaring at the first year.

"Okay, I'm sorry to break this family reunion up, but you guys need to get back to your house tables. You can talk all you want after dinner," Percy said sending the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws back to their tables.

**********

Friday morning found Professor Snape's mood much improved as the singing charm seemed to have stopped following him around. It had however, attached itself to Malcolm Hindes, who was suffering ridicule from most of his house mates. The Slytherin head of house smirked as he passed the seventh year prefect sitting at his house table.

The day went smoothly and Harry, Ron, and Draco accepted Hagrid's invitation to his hut for tea. While their dorm mates found other things to occupy their free afternoon.

While talking of their second week of classes, Harry noticed an old copy of a newspaper, The Daily Prophet. The front page contained an article about a vault at Gringotts being broken into on Harry's birthday.

"Hagrid, someone tried to rob Gringotts the day you took me to get my school things," Harry exclaimed.

"Had to be dark wizards," Draco replied.

"Wonder what they were after?" Ron asked.

"It says the vault was emptied earlier in the day."

"It don't concern ya, so leave it alone," Hagrid said.

Ron and Harry stared at Hagrid as Draco shook his head.

"Now, how 'bout takin' some of these rock cakes back with you?"

"Hagrid. . ."

"Let it go Harry. We've got others things to worry about," Draco interjected.

"Yeah, like Quidditch practice," Ron piped up.

"Not to mention Cody has detention with Professor Snape tomorrow," Draco added.

"Okay. So what are we doing tomorrow. Oliver has me practicing on a school broom in the morning, which means I have the afternoon free."

"We'll talk to The Quads and their cousins. I think they had something planned, but I don't know what," Draco replied.

**********

Saturday morning dawned cold and wet as rain drenched everything. Quidditch practice was cancelled, despite Wood's insistence that they could practice in the downpour. Professor McGonagall would not risk Harry's health.

"So, Cody, when do you have detention?" George asked.

"Right after he finishes breakfast," Professor Snape said as he stopped at the Gryffindor table.

"Where do I need to meet you, sir?" Cody asked.

"At the front doors. You will need to change into warmer clothes and bring your winter cloak with you. I do not want you to become ill," the potions master instructed.

"Yes, sir," Cody replied as the professor started for the head table.

"So what have we got planned for today?" Harry asked as he loaded his plate.

"Well, the twins and the quads have something planned, but they won't say anything. The rest of us are planning on playing some games," Kenny said before stuffing a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"What kind of games?" Ron asked stuffing a sausage into his mouth.

"Yes, Ron, we will play Wizard Chess. Don't worry, Draco, we've got games you can play too," Kenny added.

When breakfast was finished the Gryffindors charged up to their dorm to gather their things. The Gryffindors and their friends headed for a playroom that the twelve cousins had discovered during their summer at Hogwarts.

Cody, wrapped in his winter cloak, stood at the entrance to the castle.

"Are you ready to go?" Professor Snape asked as he joined the Gryffindor.

"Yes, sir. Will you please tell me where we are going?"

"I have to purchase some things in Hogsmeade. You will be accompanying me. We will be gone most of the day."

Cody stared at his potions teacher, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, this is your detention. I could go by myself, however, I feel this will be educational for you. This will be a more suitable punishment for your slip of edict with a prefect than the normal detention tasks," Professor Snape replied as he led the boy out of the castle where a coach was waiting for them.

Cody followed his professor around as they purchased books, potion ingredients, parchment, inks, and quills.

"How are you holding up, Mr. Daniels?"

"I'm doing okay, sir. I am a little tired and hunger," Cody remarked.

"I thought you might be. It is time for lunch. We will eat at The Three Broomsticks," Snape replied, leading his charge toward the tavern.

**********

George, Fred, Andy, Randy, Nicky, and Ricky sat around watching the labeled dots moving on The Marauders' Map.

"I'm telling you I saw one of the labels for a dot change!" Nicky snarled.

"That's impossible," Fred said.

"We've never seen the labels change," George added.

"It changed!" Nicky growled.

"Did you see which one?" Randy asked.

"No, but it was in the Gryffindor tower."

"Well. . .BLOODY HELL! IT DID CHANGE!" George howled.

"Bloody hell! It's Scabbers," Fred screamed.

"Scabbers is Wormtail?" Andy gasped.

"Wait, it's changing again," Randy hissed.

"PETER PETTIGREW?! He was killed by Sirius Black!" Fred and George chorused.

"Apparently not. He must be an animagus," Ricky added.

"That means Sirius Black may be innocent," Nicky said.

"We better grab him and keep him from running off," Andy growled as the six boys headed for the first years' dorms.

Kenny was in their rooms as his cousins and the Weasley twins entered.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Kenny asked as he was digging through his trunk.

"We're after our-"

"Brother's pet rat."

"Scabbers is-"

"An animagus."

"He's actually Peter Pettigrew," Nicky finished for the twins.

"You mean he was the spy? He caused Harry to lose his parents?" Kenny snarled as he leaped over his bed and grabbed the rat as it tried to scurry under a bed.

The six boys stared at Kenny as he stood up, holding the rat by it's tail.

"What do you mean 'He was the Spy'?" George asked.

"Well, one of three people; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, or Peter Pettigrew was passing information to Voldemort. The spy 'ratted out' the Potters. That's how Voldemort found them," Kenny explained.

"How does that make Pettigrew the spy and not Black?" Fred asked.

"Black is sitting in Azkaban right now and he never got a trial. If Pettigrew was innocent he'd have let Dumbledore know he got away from Black as soon as he entered Hogwarts where he would be safe," Kenny answered.

"We see your point," Fred and George said as they glared at the rat.

"I think it's time to play some baseball," Kenny smirked as he swung the rat.

"Fred, George grab your beater bats. Randy, Nicky run down to Uncle Logan's rooms and grab our baseball gear," Kenny continued as Andy looked out the window.

"It's stopped raining. We can go out and play," Andy said as his brothers dashed out of the room.

"Baseball?" George asked.

"An American game similar to Cricket. We'll teach you how to play. Ricky can you go get the guys from the game room? We'll field the balls and let Harry and the Weasleys have some batting practice," Kenny said.

"I'll go get the suits of armor we charmed to be pitcher and catcher," Andy said as he raced out of the room.

Kenny pulled his wand and transfigured Scabbers into a baseball with a pink nose and a rat tail.

"Isn't the ground-"

"going to be too wet?" the twins asked.

"We can still play. Let's get going." Kenny dashed out of the room the rat-ball clutched tightly in his right hand.

**********

Harry gripped the bat before looking over his shoulder at the suit of armor crouching behind him. He turned back to the suit of armor that was preparing to throw the next pitch.

The ball came toward Harry, he swung as the ball crossed the plate and connected, the ball bounced down the third base line. Andy, covering third base, grabbed the ground ball and tossed it back to the pitcher.

"Try again, Harry. But really whack it this time," Andy called.

Logan stepped onto the field as the next pitch hurtled toward home plate. Harry blasted the ball into the outfield where Daniel and Joshua charged toward the ball as it came down.

"I've got it!" Josh bellowed.

"I've got it!" Danny screamed back.

"I've got it!"

"I've got it!"

"I've got it!"

"I've got it!"

The two boys continued screaming at each other as they closed the distance between themselves and the ball's destination.

"Okay, you can have it!" both boys yelled as they turned and walked away from each other.

The ball hit the ground and bounced twice before rolling to a stop at Logan's feet, the tail jerking and the nose twitching. George and Fred collapsed to the ground laughing hysterically as Josh, Danny, and their cousins fell to the ground, unable to stop laughing.

Ron and Harry looked at their friends as if they were crazy.

Logan picked up the rat-ball and held it up by the tail. He walked across the field to where Harry was standing as his nephews staggered to their feet and joined him.

"All right who transfigured the rat and where did you get it?" Logan asked.

"I transfigured the rat, but it's not a real rat. It's an animagus. Peter Pettigrew to be precise," Kenny spoke up between guffaws.

"Where did you find it?"

"Our dorm room."

"Scabbers!?!" Ron shrieked.

"Sorry, Ron, but he cost Harry his parents, not Sirius Black," Andy replied.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

All of the boys went silent at Harry's question. Cody and Professor Snape appeared behind the Anderson Quads but remained silent.

"I'll tell you what we know. I know Hagrid explained that Voldermort killed your parents." Logan gave Harry a sympathetic look.

Harry nodded as the Weasley brothers cringed at the dark lord's name.

"What he did not tell you is that you and your parents were under a spell to keep you safely hidden. The spell uses another person as a secret keeper to hide your location. Sirius Black was thought to be the secret keeper. The day after your parents were killed, Sirius Black supposedly was tracked down by Peter Pettigrew and blew up a street, killing twelve muggles and Peter. He was sent to the wizards prison Azkaban where he has been ever since," Logan explained as he juggled the ball that had once been a rat.

"So, maybe Peter escaped," Ron said.

"Then why would he hide for ten years? We'll find out if this ball is an animagus or not right now. I promise Ron, if it's just a rat, nothing will happen to it," Logan transfigured the ball back to a rat before levitating it and casting another charm.

Blue-white light erupted from Logan's strangely silver wand. The light engulf Scabbers and everyone watched as the rat slowly transformed into a short balding man. All of the boys drew their wands and pointed them at the man.

"Pettigrew," Professor Snape growled.

"Well, Uncle Peter, we'll just take you to Professor Dumbledore and he can straighten this out with a truth potion," Logan sneered.

The sixteen boys and Professor Snape looked at Logan, shocked expressions on their faces. Draco, sitting in a chair under a nearby tree was completely lost.

Brian and Tony hurried over to Draco and whispered into his ear as their uncle headed for the castle, their friends and cousins trailing in his wake.

Harry tripped and fell to his knees as he ascended the stairs to the castle's front doors. He cried out in pain and clutched his right knee as Logan stumbled, barely remaining on his feet. Fred and George helped Harry up as everyone continued.

(What the bloody hell just happened. Potter fell to the steps and Anderson staggered as if he'd hurt his leg. The same leg Potter hurt.) Severus thought as he followed everyone into the entrance hall.

"George, Fred take Harry to the hospital wing and get his knee looked at. When Madam Pomfrey is finished with him, all three of you come to the headmaster's office. Kenny come with me. The rest of you, including Draco and Ron, go wait in my quarters. We will discuss this later. Professor Snape will you accompany me to the headmaster's office?"

"Of course," Snape answered. (I would like to know more about everything. Especially that incident on the steps.)


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6  
Revelations

Kenny, his uncle, the headmaster, and the potions professor sat down as Pettigrew floating over to a far corner. Kenny sat as far away from Professor Snape as he could.

"So what are we waiting for?" Severus asked.

"The Weasley twins to return with Harry. Harry needs to hear what is about to be said," Albus said.

"What's this git doing here? He despises Harry. Did you get mad, because Harry got sick that day I had to take him to the hospital wing and you couldn't torment him? Is that why you were throwing potion vials in your classroom?" Kenny growled.

"Kenny!" Logan glared at his nephew.

"He's been nasty to Harry and Cody since school started. What did you have my cousin doing this morning? Scrubbing cauldrons?"

"No. We went shopping and to lunch in Hogsmeade. As for what you saw the first day of classes. I was angry with myself. Someone's stupid prank had exploded during the class before and I was angry. I disregarded Potter's condition which made me even angrier. I should have taken him out of class and let him eat."

"You owe Harry an apology," Kenny sneered.

"And you owe Professor Snape an apology," Logan shot back.

Kenny gulped.

"Now would be a good time," Logan added.

"I'm sorry Professor," the boy mumbled as he hung his head.

Severus glared at the first year, but said nothing.

"Severus, would you mind getting a truth serum for us," Dumbledore inquired.

"Of course headmaster," Severus replied as he left on his errand.

Silence reigned for several minutes. It was finally broken by a soft voice.

"Uncle Logan, Professor Snape saw what happened on the steps," Kenny said.

"I know."

"He's going to want answers that you don't want to give him," Kenny replied.

"And what has my potions master seen? Would it have anything to do with what you did on January 15th of 1981, Logan?" Albus asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew your parents, Logan. Lily and James told me what you did before your brothers and sisters came for you and took you home."

"And what did Professor Anderson do in 1981?" Professor Snape asked as he entered with a vial in his left hand.

"I think we need to wait until Harry arrives to discuss this further. Harry deserves to know about this," Albus said.

"What do I need to hear?" Harry asked as he, Fred, and George entered the headmaster's office.

"Why Professor Anderson and the Avalonians have chosen this point in time to tell us of their return to our world. And exactly what happened and why the night Voldemort attacked your family," Albus said.

"Do you want us to leave?" George asked as he guided Harry into a chair.

"No, sit down. If you don't hear this now, you will eventually," Logan sighed.

George and Fred pulled up chairs and sat down.

"I'm going to go back and start with when my parents brought me to England for the first time. My parents came here to work at the embassy in Diagon Alley. The Ambassador, however sent them here to Hogwarts. It was 1971 and I was four years old."

"That was you on the train and in the boats?" Severus interrupted. He had always wondered who the young child that the other students had been talking about during the train and boat ride was.

"Yes," Logan replied.

"Aaaah. Finally it is revealed what started the fighting betwixt you, James, Sirius, and Remus. Please explain what happened on the journey here. Either of you can give your account first," Albus added.

Severus and Logan stared at each other for several minutes.

"Logan, may go first. I wish to know what happened from his point of view," Severus said.

"Thank you. My Mother had placed me in one of the compartments near the end of the train with a thin brown haired boy, a first year, his name was Remus Lupin. He was very nice to me. She explained that they had put me on the train because they felt that I would be safe with the students and enjoy the ride.

Remus was reading me a story when several older students threw the door open. They wanted the compartment and threw us out. As we were dragging our things from the compartment two other first years came charging down the aisle, Sirius Black and James Potter. They said that we could join them in their compartment. That's when disaster struck.

Severus came out of the compartment he was in knocking Remus off his feet and sending him crashing to the floor with me beneath him. He started bellowing about people clogging up the corridor and shoved past us without a second thought, stepping on my hand as he went. He did not even bother to turn around as I shrieked in pain.

James carried me into the compartment he and Sirius where in and cradled me in his arms until I stopped crying. Remus explained why I was on the train to James and Sirius and the three of them made me a promise, they would watch over me while my parents and I stayed at Hogwarts." Logan rubbed his face with his hands as he finished.

The four boys sat dumbfounded in their chairs at Professor Anderson's tale. Severus had a look of horror on his face. Albus was stunned.

"I believe it is your turn, Severus," Dumbledore said breaking the silence.

"I must apologize to you first, Logan. I had no idea that you were even in the hallway, let alone that I had stepped on your hand."

Logan nodded his head in reply.

"I was stuck in a compartment with several older boys and girls. Even at that time my hair was as it is now and I was very pale. They were making fun of me and I stormed out of the compartment and into a boy I didn't know. All I wanted was to get away from my tormentors," Snape said, hanging his head.

"I always thought that Potter, Black, and Remus were just angry at me for interrupting their little gathering. I never knew that I had hurt a four-year-old. Standing in the entry way waiting to be sorted, the three of them demanded that I apologize. I cut them off before they could finish. I though that they wanted me to apologize to them, not a little boy I had not even seen. Professor McGonagall came to take us to our sorting before they could force me to listen to them. The rest is a very sordid and nasty history."

"Now the truth is revealed. Severus, Logan I would like the two of you to help me bring all four houses back together as they were meant to be," Albus said.

Both men agreed.

"Headmaster, that may be harder than it sounds. There is a long and bloody history to the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Severus added.

"Not as long or as bloody as most people believe, Professor. In my research I have come across several references to a group of people called Mugglandals. I am looking into it further along with the rest of the things I am researching," Logan said.

"Interesting. Logan, please continue with your story," Albus replied.

"I won't go into the next seven years. That would take all night. I'll jump to after James' class graduated. I was staying with James and Lily, they had been married just over a month. My parents were investigating something that turned out to be a plot by some Avalonians on Voldemort's behalf. The Avalonians were going to eliminate Voldemort's enemies and when he had taken over he would aid them in overthrowing the Government of Avalon. My parents were killed in the ensuing battle, wiping out the renegade Avalonians in the process."

"I am sorry for your lose Logan," Albus said.

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will answer all of your questions, but we have others things to talk about right now," Logan replied.

"Will you tell us what happened on January 15th 1981?" Albus asked.

"I had discovered earlier that my brothers and sisters were coming for me the next day. I took it upon myself to provide Harry with the only protection that I could. Lily and James had taken care of me since my parents had been killed. I felt that I was honor bound to do anything I could to protect Harry. I performed a very powerful bonding spell. It required the mingling of the blood of the two parties. I made sure that Harry felt nothing when I slit his palm open and that no scar would be left behind.

When Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow, the killing curse that was meant to hit Harry was deflected by his mother's protection. However there was a path it took before hitting Voldemort. The curse traveled along the link between Harry and myself, drawing Voldemort's power through Harry. It hit the barrier that separates Avalon from Earth and rebounded onto Voldemort leaving some of his power and knowledge with Harry. It's force was multiplied by contact with the barrier allowing it to do what no other killing curse could. All but destroy Voldemort,"

Logan finished.

"YOU BLOOD BONDED YOURSELF TO AN INFANT WHEN YOU WERE THIRTEEN!!!" Snape howled.

"So, I had already been blood bonded with ten of my friends for six years when I bonded Harry and myself together."

"You've blood bonded with eleven people! Are you insane?!" Severus shot back.

"No, actually it is thirteen people, two dragons, a pair of thunder phoenixes, two ancient great grey owls, a pair of grey wolves, and two golden panthers. Yes, Albus my nephews and our animal companions are all blood bonded to me," Jason replied.

Silence filled the headmaster's office as the two professors and four boys gaped at Logan.

"Your parents had always worried that you would bite off more than you could handle. I can not tell if you have or not, but this will definitely be an interesting year," Albus chuckled.

"I want answers from that TRAITOR!" Logan snarled.

"Severus, will you please give the truth serum to Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

Professor Snape smile as he poured the potion done the other man's throat. He nodded as soon as he was sure the potion had taken effect.

"Peter why were you hiding as the pet rat of Percy Weasley?" Albus asked, beginning the question and answer session.

"I did not want to die or go to Azkaban."

"Why do you think you would go to Azkaban or die?"

"I betrayed James, Lily, and Harry Potter to Voldemort."

"Who was the Potters' secret keeper?"

"I was."

"Why was Sirius Black not their secret keeper?"

"He believed that he was too obviously the choice for secret keeper. He is the one that suggested I become the Potters' secret keeper."

Logan looked over at Harry. The boy was crying and hugging himself.

"I believe I have a group of boys waiting for me in my quarters. Harry, Fred, George would you come with me, please. Albus, the boys will be with me for the remainder of the day. We will join you for dinner. Severus," Logan said before he led the four boys from Dumbledore's office.

Logan returned a moment later.

"Albus, Severus, Harry has heard enough for now. Question that piece of trash all you want. However, I suggest that you contact the Ministry and have Sirius released immediately."

**********

Logan sat in the living room, surrounded by his nephews and their friends.

Harry was curled up in George's arms resting after asking many of the questions he had.

He had learned that his mother and father had been very protective of Logan.

They had both had wonderful senses of humor and loved each other. They had done everything they could to help anyone needing help. Harry's parents had loved to do things together, even the household cleaning. Gardening had been one of his mother's favorite outdoor activities. His father had also had a very vindictive sense of humor, playing cruel tricks on people who hurt his friends.

Harry had even learned that Sirius Black was his father's best friend and his godfather.

At about three o'clock in the afternoon, Professor McGonagall entered and announced that Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges against him and was on his way with his friend Remus Lupin to a cottage where he would be able to recover from his time in Azkaban.

**********

As September came to a close, Quidditch practices became more intense. The Gryffindor House team was surprised one morning near the end of the month by Ricky, Nicky, Randy, Andy, Kenny, Danny, and Josh. The seven boys were dressed in black and silver Quidditch robes and each had a broom.

Wood and the rest of the Gryffindor team were surprised as Harry started laughing. George and Fred joined him.

"We thought we could get some playtime in while helping you guys train," Kenny piped up as the rest of his cousins appeared.

Practice turned out to be a full fledge, all out game, including an audience, although it was small. Even Wood was pleased with the new practice arrangement.

October began and with it the excitement among Draco's friends skyrocketed. The day was approaching when the potion to restore Draco's sight would be finished.

The long awaited day finally arrived.

Draco was sitting between Tony and Brian when Professor Snape joined them.

"Draco, the potion to restore your eyesight will be ready this afternoon. Tony, Brian will you be kind enough to escort Draco to my lab at three?"

Professor Snape said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, Professor," the boys replied.

"Draco, who would you like to be there when you take the potion?"

"Harry, Fred, George, Tony, Brian, and their cousins," Draco replied.

"That's way too many people for the lab. Pick a few to stay with you and the rest can wait in their common rooms or the waiting room down the hall."

"Okay, how about Harry, Fred, George, Tony, and Brian?"

"That sounds better."

"What about our Uncle Logan?" Brian interjected.

"I think that would be a good ideal," Severus replied.

"I guess, that will be okay," Draco replied.

**********

Three o'clock found Draco and his friends waiting in Professor Snape's lab as the potions master put the final touches on the potion.

"The potion will burn your throat and your eyes will burn and tear as the potion takes effect. Your eyesight will not return immediately. It will return slowly over the next week or two," the potions professor added as he filled a goblet for his godson.

Draco was reclining on a bed as his godfather handed him the goblet.

The first year Slytherin took the cup and quickly drained it. He screamed in pain as he reached for his eyes. George and Fred grabbed Draco's hands and held them to keep him from scratching his eyes.

Draco began thrashing in pain as the potion took effect.

"You'll have to give Draco something to easy the pain and calm him down," Logan said.

"I was prepared for that," Severus replied as he put a potion vial to his godson's mouth and helped him down the contents.

Draco calmed down as the potion slid down his throat. Moments later he was asleep.

"I don't think Draco should be left alone for the next few days," Logan said as George and Fred laid their friend down and tucked him in.

"I agree and I do not think he should return to the Slytherin dormitory until his sight has returned. Where do we put him though?" Snape asked.

"The rooms my nephews used this summer have not been touched. Draco, Tony, and Brian can move into one of the rooms as soon as he wakes up," Logan suggested.

**********

Kenny and Cody accompanied Harry back to their dormitory. Dinner had been quiet. Draco was still asleep and Tony and Brian were headed back to the Slytherin Dungeons to gather theirs and Draco's things.

Harry was exhausted from Quidditch practice and the day's classes. He stumbled on the stairs and Kenny caught him.

"You're going to bed. You can't walk straight," Kenny said.

Harry only nodded in response.

The boys entered the Gryffindor common room and literally ran into Fred and George. Harry collapsed into George's arms too tired to go any further.

"Well mate, it looks like you need some help. I take it you're headed to bed?"

Harry nodded as George picked him up. Minutes later he found himself tucked into his bed.

"Can I have my bear?"

"Where is it?" Cody asked.

"It was on my bed before dinner," Harry replied.

Kenny, Cody, and the twins began searching for the missing bear.

Harry fell asleep before they finished searching the dorm rooms.

"It's not here!" Cody called from next to his bed.

"We better go find Uncle Logan and let him know. He'll be able to find it," Kenny replied.

"Someone needs to stay with Harry and someone else should check on Draco. If Harry's bear is missing, maybe something happened to Draco's," Cody added.

"Where's your bear?" George asked.

"In my robes. I don't leave it anywhere," Cody answered.

"Cody, you and George stay with Harry. Fred can go check on Draco and I'll look for Uncle Logan," Kenny replied.

Kenny and Fred charged out of the room.

George and Cody sat in chairs at the foot of Harry's bed, watching their friend sleep.

Suddenly Harry screamed and sat up. His eyes, filled with terror and pain, swept the room.

"Harry, it's okay. You're safe," George whispered, trying to calm his young friend.

Cody hugged his bear as he watch George trying to calm their friend.

"Come on Harry, it's okay. No one is gonna hurt you," George continued.

Kenny came charging into the room, eliciting a shriek from Harry.

"Sorry," Kenny mumbled as George glared at him.

"It's okay Harry. It's just Kenny being a twit," George chuckled as Kenny sneered at him.

"Did you find Uncle Logan?" Cody asked as Harry started to calm down.

"Yeah, he's pissed. Sorry for scaring you Harry," Kenny replied as Harry allowed George to wrap his arms around him.

"What's he doing?" Cody asked.

"He's sent Odin, Isis, Ra, and Sif to scour the grounds and he and our cousins are searching the castle. I'm going to check on Draco and see how he's doing. I'll come back and check on you guys later," Kenny replied, rubbing his eyes as he left the room.

"Slide over Harry, I'll lay down with you," George said as Harry hugged himself.

Harry shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

Harry responded by rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

George put his hand on Harry's bed. The sheets were wet.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll get you cleaned up and change the bed and no one will be the wiser," George said as he lifted the boy out of the bed.

Dobby appeared seconds later with fresh sheets and blankets.

**********

Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron returned to their dorm to find the Michaels quads, Harry, Cody, and Kenny in bed asleep. George was sprawled in a chair next to Harry's bed.

The boys followed their dorm mates example and went to bed. They slept peacefully until two in the morning.

Harry's shriek sundered the night as a nightmare gripped him.

The Gryffindor first years stumbled out of their beds. George shot out of his chair and pulled Harry against himself.

"Harry, wake up. You're havin' a nightmare," George called as the other boys surrounded Harry's bed.

Harry sobbed and shook as he hugged George.

"Merlin, how can Harry stand these nightmares?" Seamus asked.

"Without his bear he can't," Ron replied.

"Was it like this before Uncle Logan sent Harry and Draco the bears?" Randy asked.

"Yes, Harry and Draco couldn't sleep for more than half an hour," George replied as he rocked his friend.

"I'll never let anyone tease Harry, Cody, or Draco about their bears," Dean added.

"We'd better get Harry to the Hospital Wing. He'll need a dreamless sleep potion to get back to sleep," Ron said.

Nicky, Ricky, Andy, and Randy pulled a stretcher from under Cody's bed. Their dorm mates stared in shock at them.

"We've had to carry Cody to the hospital wing a couple times this summer," the four boys chorused before shooting puzzled looks at each other.

"Hehe, well you guys haven't done that in a long time," Cody giggled.

"Yeah, I thought Uncle Logan had broken you guys of that habit as well as the one when you guys do that quad-speak think like George and Fred do the twin-speak," Kenny added.

**********

The next four days found Harry and Draco quartered in the hospital wing, George and Fred doing everything they could to comfort their young friends.

"It's been almost a week! Hasn't anyone found their bears yet!" Ron moaned as he sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, surrounded by his dorm mates.

The boys looked up as Percy entered the hall his twin brothers tucked under his arms. Both of the younger boys were leaning heavily against their older brother. They were obviously exhausted. The three Gryffindors dropped into their seats.

"Where's breakfast?" Percy asked, looking up at the head table where all of the teachers were sitting. Only one chair, Professor Anderson's, was empty.

"Professor Dumbledore said we were waiting for everyone because he has an announcement to make," Oliver Wood said, eying his beaters.

Fred and George smiled at their house mates.

Everyone looked up as Anderson Professor, his face drawn and his eyes dark, entered through the teachers' entrance, He dropped in his chair.

"May I have your attention, please," the headmaster announced.

Everyone turned their attention to the head table.

"I am please to announce that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have had their missing property returned this morning."

A roar of cheering rocked the Great Hall.

"We must also thank Mr's Fred and George Weasley for the aid they have given to their young school mates."

Again a roar of applause rushed through the hall. Fred and George were pounded on their backs by the first year Gryffindor boys.

Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table to see the Hindes brothers and several other Slytherins sneering at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr's Malfoy and Potter will be rejoining us in a couple of days. Tuck In!" Dumbledore called as food appeared on all of the tables.

**********

Draco and Harry returned to the student body and struggled to catch up with their classmates. They had finally caught up the night before Halloween. They woke Halloween morning, anticipating the feast to be held that evening.

Harry rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on. Kenny, Cory, Andy, Randy, Nicky, and Ricky were putting make-up on each others faces.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Getting ready to go trick or treating," Cory replied.

"The professors aren't going to let you leave the grounds," Ron said as he entered the room.

"Uncle Logan's talked the portraits into passing out candy," Andy said, adding fake scars to Randy's already white face.

"Come on, we'll help you make your faces up and get you pillow cases so you can go with us," Nicky added.

"Sure, are Tony and Brian dressing up?" Harry asked.

Yeah and I'm sure they'll help Draco get dressed up," Kenny answered.

They first year Gryffindor boys stormed down the stairs into the common room.

"How infantile," Hermione Granger said as she saw the painted faces of the eleven boys. She spun on her heel and stepped through the portrait.

Ron growled.

"Leave it, Ron. She's just too bound up in rules to have any fun," Kenny said.

"Just like-"

"Our brother-"

"Perfect-"

"Percy," Fred and George said in unison.

"Let's get going. I wanna get started," Kenny said opening the portrait and saying trick or treat to the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady dropped several licorice wands into Kenny's pillow case. The rest of the first year boys followed his lead.

The boys stopped at as many portraits as they could. Everything went smoothly until they entered the potions classroom. Draco, Tony, and Brian were dressed as vampires.

Professor Snape stormed into the room as Cory was nailing a portrait of a Slytherin Head of House from the 1300's. The Witch chuckled as she dropped a Chocolate Frog into his bag.

"There will be no trick or treating in this classroom!" Professor Snape bellowed as he swept passed Cory.

Cory staggered backwards and stumbled over a Slytherin's outstretched leg.

The young girl, Pansy Parkinson snickered.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Severus called, pointing his wand at the young Gryffindor.

Cory's fall stopped and he was carefully floated over to his professor.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir," Cory replied as he was lowered to his feet.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Ms. Parkinson and detention with me tonight at seven." (How and why did I let that man talk me into letting the portraits IN MY DUNGEONS hand out candy to his sniveling brats?) Severus turned as he heard a giggle from his godson.

Draco, sitting between a pair of portraits, looked up from his bag of treats and smiled at his professor.

(That's why I agreed. Draco has had little to smile about recently.)

"Please remove the fangs from your mouths. I will not have you mumbling replies to my questions!"

"Yes sir," the three Slytherins said as they put their fake teeth into their robes.

**********

"So how many portraits have you been to?" Josh asked as he, Harry, Draco, Ron, and his cousins made their way into the great hall for the Halloween feast.

The boys heard two first year Gryffindor girls mention that Hermione had been hiding in the bathroom all afternoon, crying.

"Prat. I told you, you upset her," Cody scowled as he pushed Ron.

"Well, all she does is spout facts and question everything. She's like an encyclopedia," Ron replied.

"Ever think she may be doing that because she's scared and lonely. The other Gryffindors in her dorm aren't anything like her," Cody added.

Ron groaned back as the boys dropped into their places.

In the middle of the feast, Professor Quirrell burst into the hall.

"TROLL! In the dungeons!" Quirrell bellowed before collapsing.

Logan looked up at the ceiling as the students screamed. He raced out of the hall as the headmaster ordered the prefects to escort their houses to their dormitories.

Logan's nephews glanced up at the ceiling and were about to follow their uncle when their house prefects caught them and ordered them to follow everyone back to the dorms.

Realizing that Hermione was still hiding, Harry and Ron slipped away to find and warn her about the troll. The two boys raced through the corridors until the sighted the troll lumbering into a room.

They closed and locked the door behind the troll. A terrified scream was their only reward.

"HERMIONE!" the boys cried together.

They fumbled with the key and raced into the girls' bathroom.

The troll's club crashed through the wooden cubicles, showering the three Gryffindors with splinters as Hermione ducked under the sinks.

"Distract it!" Harry yelled.

Ron and Harry started throwing debris at the troll.

The troll turned toward the boys and closed the distance between itself and them. Hermione screamed again and the troll swung it's club at the sink she was hiding under.

The club missed, smashing the sink next to the frightened girl.

Harry jumped, landing on the troll's back. The troll tried to shake the young Gryffindor off as the boy wrapped his arms around its neck.

The creature's thrashing caused Harry's wand to slide up its nose.

"Do something Ron!" Harry screamed as the troll swung its club around.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron screamed.

The club flew out of the troll's hand and hovered over the beast's head. The club dropped knocking the troll to the ground.

**********

The three Gryffindors entered their house common room to discover a party. Their house mates were scattered around the room finishing the interrupted Halloween Feast.

Fred and George shoved plates of treats into Harry and Ron's hands as the portrait swung open. Silence descended on the common room as Kenny, Cody, Andy, Randy, Nicky, and Ricky stepped through the portrait.

"Where have you been?!" Percy bellowed to the new arrivals.

"Blimey. Luckily he didn't see us come in," Ron whispered to Harry and the twins.

"Professor Anderson caught us heading out of the Great Hall and told us to follow him. You can ask him yourself tomorrow," Kenny answered.

"Well, someone should have told me," Percy snorted before storming off to harass a couple second year girls.

"So what did your uncle want?" George asked handing out butterbeer to the new arrivals.

"Actually, we followed him out to the grounds. Someone coaxed a dragon, a Welsh Green onto the grounds. Uncle Logan and Thor knocked it cold and Thor carried it off," Nicky replied.

"The Norse God of Thunder?" Hermione asked.

"No, an Avalonian Silver Dragon," Randy answered.

"Merlin, Bill and Charlie were talking over the Floo about one Bill met in Egypt," Ron said, before cramming a cauldron cake into his mouth.

"That would be Thor," Cody replied, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"So, you lied to Perfect Percy?" Fred asked.

"Yep, we just wanted to see what was going on," Ricky said, snatching a caramel apple off Ron's plate.

"Get your own," Ron growled.

"Come on. There's plenty-"

"-on the tables," George and Fred said as they led the first years to the waiting food.

"So where were you brother of ours?" Fred asked.

"They came looking for me and saved me from the troll," Hermione answered before darting up the steps to the girls dorm.

The group of boys stared after her, speechless.


	7. Time Marches On

A/N: This is the first 'original' chapter of mine. Chapters 1 - 6 were written by Gandalf Lyonn, and was adopted with permission by me.

Harry Potter Year One: Avalonians to the Rescue

Chapter Seven

The days following Halloween were fairly uneventful, until the time for the first Quidditch match of the season was upon them. Harry was having an even harder time than usual trying to eat breakfast.

"Come on Harry, please just try to eat something! Even some toast! It will help to settle your stomach," Cody said. "You know Madam Pomfrey will be upset if you don't eat anything, especially right before playing Quidditch!"

"I know, but I feel as if I will throw up if I eat anything! Just the thought of food makes me wanna hurl! Oh God!" Harry exclaimed as he dashed from the hall, eliciting worried looks from his friends, indeed the whole Great Hall. Logan rushed out of the hall after him.

"Harry? Harry?!? Where did you run off to now?" Logan muttered as he checked the first room he came to, and then each progressive one, until he got to the boy's room, where he found Harry leaning over the rubbish bin, retching. Logan walked over and brushed Harry's hair out of his face and said, "I am glad I found you, Harry. You worried us all, running out of the hall like that. Just a little nervous about the Quidditch game today, huh?"

Harry, who by this point had _finally_ stopped retching, murmured, "Uh-huh. I'm afraid that I will fall off the broom in front of EVERYONE. All this is so new to me, and I just don't know how to handle classes and such, much less playing a sport I never even heard of a couple of months ago, never mind actually played. Everyone expects me to be a carbon copy of my father, a man who I have never met, because some wanker whose name everyone fears to say killed my parents. Did you know that I never knew that my parents were magical? Or that magic was real, and brooms were used for anything except cleaning?"

"No, and I regret it. You should have grown up in the magical world. I knew your parents really well. If you remember, I told you I even lived with them for a while. I should have petitioned for guardianship of you immediately when I heard of your parent's demise. I could have raised you in Avalon, and you would have been even more well off than if you were in the magical world. I still cannot believe that that blasted Muggle thought he could get away with beating you near to death like that."

"It wasn't your fault, Logan. I am away from my uncle now for good. I am not sure if I will be going back to the Weasleys' for the summer or not, but anywhere would be better than going back to the Dursleys," Harry said. He got up and went over to the sinks to wash his face. "Do you know who I am _supposed_ to stay with for the summer?"

"Actually, no, I don't, right now. But I will be able to give you an answer by Christmas," Logan replied. _If I have anything to do with it, I will have custody_, he thought before saying, "C'mon, Harry, let's go. It's time for the match to start soon."

"Alright, Logan," Harry said, turning to follow Logan out of the men's room. "Wait a second."

Logan paused and turned to look at Harry, who walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Logan. I am glad you were here for me when I needed you. I am glad to be friends with you and all your family."

Logan returned the hug, and said, "Anytime, Harry. If you ever get lonely, upset, or just need a hug, please come and see me. I will always be there for you. Now, are you sure you are able to play in the match today? I don't want you to hurt yourself or anything."

"I think so. I am still nervous. That is normal, though, I think. Let's go," Harry said confidently.

They walked out of the restroom and headed towards the Gryffindor locker room.

"And the new Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter, catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan announced to the cheers of the crowds. The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams landed, and the team members shook hands with their counterparts.

"C'mon, everyone! Party in the Common Room!" George Weasley said.

The Gryffindors followed the Weasley twins back to the Common Room, where Kenny and Cody, assisted by the house-elves, had prepared for a party. They would have celebrated, even if Gryffindor had lost, because it was Harry's first match on the team.

They partied on until about two in the morning, when Professor McGonagall, dressed in a tartan dressing gown and her hair in curlers, showed up and sent them all to bed, promising that "If I hear even a hint of any of you coming back into this Common Room before morning without a valid excuse, it will be detention for a week!"

The time between the first Quidditch match of the year and Christmas break seemed to fly by for the crew of Avalonians and Britons, but it was far from easy. Draco, for instance, was still having trouble from the Dust of Burning Darkness that Lucius had put in his eyes. The antidote that his godfather had brewed for him had restored his sight, yes, but he had bouts where his vision blurred or doubled.

It seemed that no one really noticed, though, until about a week before Christmas break was due to start. Harry, Cody and Draco were sitting together in the library studying, when Harry heard Draco utter a small moan and whisper, "Oh, Merlin, not again!" while rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he asked. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm alright, Harry," Draco replied.

"I don't think so. You sounded like you were in pain, and you were rubbing your eyes again. Are you having trouble with your vision?"

"Well..." Draco said, trying to think of an excuse so he wasn't drug back to the Hospital Wing.

"Draco, you always make me tell you when I don't feel good, because you want me to get better, and you and I always take care to make sure Cody is okay. I think it is only fair you let me and Cody, and all of your friends, really, to make sure you are okay," Harry said.

"Yeah, Draco. We care about you. I know how difficult it can be sometimes having health problems. I have had them for a long time, and I have trouble almost every day. You take the time to help me out when you can, as does Harry. Please, let us take you up to see Mme. Pomfrey... she isn't as good as some of the Healers back in Avalon, but she does a bloody good job," Cody said.

"Alright. I am having some trouble with my vision. It keeps blurring and doubling. I get these massive headaches from it, but I... we... have spent so much time in the Hospital Wing that I didn't really want to have to go back there," Draco said forlornly.

Unnoticed by the trio, the rest of the Avalonian group at Hogwarts, including Professor Anderson, had come up beside them. When Logan heard Draco say he was still having pain from his eyes, he spoke up, shocking the trio. "Draco, I know you don't like the hospital wing, but if you ever want the pain to go away, and to get better overall, you need to go see Mme. Pomfrey. At least, tell an adult who can help you. I am a fairly good Potions brewer, and your Godfather is a First Class Potions Master. Either of us could have given you a pain potion."

"I could have brewed it myself!" Draco said tersely.

"Really? And how many errors would there have been? You would end up killing yourself from a bad potion. I know you are good at potions and all, but in your condition right now, you would have killed yourself!" Logan exclaimed angrily. "You do realize that there are plenty of people that would be upset if you blew yourself up or poisoned yourself, right? Now, promise me that you will come to me or talk to one of your friends if you continue to have trouble with your vision. As a matter of fact, if any of you have any problem at all and need help, or even just need an ear to bend or a shoulder to cry on, you have me to come to. I am willing to be a big brother/mentor to all of you, even the ones I am not related to. And I know that all of you are the best of friends for each other, too, so please, if you have trouble with anything, just talk to someone here, or come to me for advice, help, anything."

The boys all agreed, and thanked Logan for offering to be their "big brother". Then, Logan said, "Come on, Draco, let's get you some headache potion, and see Severus about getting your vision sorted out."

Draco followed Logan out of the library, while the rest of the group remained to finish their homework and studying.

TBC...

A/n: I am sorry that this is not the length and/or quality that the previous chapters are. This is the first original chapter that I have written. (See author's note at top). I will hopefully have a new chapter written soon. Please, review.


End file.
